The Story
by Johanna2491
Summary: Desperto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, en una cama que no era la suya y sin recuerdos de la noche anterior ¿ Pueden las cosas ponerse peor? Si contamos ademas el desconocido(tal vez no tanto) durmiendo plácidamente al lado de ella, realmente lo creo. Junet x ? . POST HADES.
1. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminarle la cara hasta despertar a la amazona de Camaleón por completo, tenia un dolor de cabeza inmenso y la boca totalmente reseca. Se restregó los ojos y se miro para darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y había una maraña de cabellos azules al lado de ella, en las mismas condiciones. No sabía ni siquiera lo que le había pasado por la cabeza esa noche seguramente había sido la cantidad grande de alcohol que había consumido porque no se acordaba de absolutamente nada solo que al despertar se encontraba en una cama que evidentemente no era la suya con un hombre de cabello azul al que no le había visto la cara (lo había intentado sin embargo, dado que el cabello le cubría el rostro y el susodicho estaba hacia el lado contrario de ella, no había tenido éxito en reconocerlo).

Pensándolo bien, solo había tres personas en el santuario con el cabello azul largo y a ninguna de las tres la había tratado mas que de hola y adiós. Intentaba por todos los medios recordar como había llegado ahí o que había pasado aunque sus cuerpos desnudos y el dolor entre sus piernas ciertamente indicaba que lo que ahí sucedió no fue simplemente fruto de su pervertida imaginación.

Estaba por ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa, cuando sintió un quejido al lado de ella y la maraña de cabellos azules empezó a moverse, revelando la identidad de la otra persona. Sabia que no lo conocía pero sus rasgos era inconfundibles, Saga de Geminis era quien estaba al lado de ella ¿Como llegaron a esta situación dos personas que no se habían visto mas que en las reuniones mensuales que se hacia con todos los santos y que nunca había intercambiado palabra alguna?. No tenia idea. Ella había salido a celebrar su cumpleaños #17 con Marin, Shaina, la diosa Athena y Geist, como jóvenes incluyeron el alcohol a la fiesta, pero de lo ultimo que se acuerda es de estar en Rodorio celebrando con ellas. Era la primera vez que bebía alcohol y sabia que esa sustancia desinhibía hasta al mas serio y sacaba a relucir un lado totalmente diferente de las personas, pero ella nunca pensó que su primera vez tomando iba a terminar desvirgada por el Santo de Geminis (si señores, ella era virgen).

Sintió que un brazo la halo hacia un costado haciendola caer al lado de su compañero de cama y luego sintio que unos fuertes y grandes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la pegaban hacia el Santo. El santo permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia esto y ella se sentía incomoda por lo que atino a tratar de liberarse lo que le saco una sonrisa a su captor y lo que hizo fue apretarla mas contra si . Ella era una amazona de Bronce, era claro que en fuerza no podría competir con un caballero de Oro. Duraron un rato en este forcejeo, el santo en ningún momento había abierto los ojos y solo se limitaba a tenerla cerca de el.

Santo de Géminis, ¿podría soltarme?- se atrevió a preguntar June con voz amigable. Lo menos que quería era ofender o provocar a uno de los Santos mas poderosos de la Orden, no solo por ser Santo de Oro sino por poseer una técnica capaz de Destruir Galaxias, incluso Dioses.

Estas diferente hoy, Ilsa, normalmente no pones tanta oposición- responde el Santo de Geminis todavia adormilado y sin abrir los ojos- hasta tu voz suena diferente- June estaba petrificada, Ilsa , una mujer de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos Azules cielo al igual que ella ,era una de las doncellas del Templo Principal, aunque era muy murmurado que le hacia otro tipo de favores a los caballeros como lo era los comentarios de que ella habia sido una Hetaira en los tiempos de Ares y su favorita . Por lo tanto cayo en cuenta que el Geminiano pudo haberlas confundido fácilmente por el físico aunque eso no explica como ella accedió a hacer este tipo de lo que se armo de valor y hablo con voz la voz mas tranquila que pudo conseguir.

Me temo que se ha equivocado de persona Caballero, Mi nombre no es Ilsa sino June- hizo una pausa y tomo valor- June de Camaleón señor- entonces Saga abrió los ojos y contemplo con horror que ciertamente la persona entre sus brazos no era la Doncella sino una Amazona.

CONTINUARA

FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS YA QUE COMO TODOS MIS FICS ME GUSTA SABER LA OPINIÓN DE LOS LECTORES.


	2. De borracheras y otros Errores

**HELLO! Vengo con este Fic, ustedes saben que de por si tengo cierta afición por las parejas raras entonces de vuelta a casa estaba pensando que seria divertido emparejar a Saga con una amazona. Al final me decidí por June porque realmente no me salía con Shaina ni Marin.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2 : De Borracheras y otros errores.**

Me temo que se ha equivocado de persona Caballero, Mi nombre no es Ilsa sino June- hizo una pausa y tomo valor- June de Camaleón señor- entonces Saga abrió los ojos y contemplo con horror que ciertamente la persona entre sus brazos no era la Doncella sino una Amazona.

 **POV SAGA**

Muy pocas veces me he sentido me he sentido sorprendido y horrorizado como en este momento. No puedo mover mi cuerpo y aunque intento articular palabra, de mi boca no sale ningún sonido. Estaba intentando descifrar porque June de Camaleón estaba acostada al lado mío, completamente desnuda pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza no me deja recordar _¨ tranquilo Saga, concéntrate en recordar¨_ se dijo tratando de calmarse. Lo último que recordaba era que había salido con los otros Santos de Oro a celebrar el compromiso del León. Como Milo fue el que preparo la fiesta era obvio que las bebidas alcohólicas no podían faltar, todos los caballeros hasta el habían empezado a beber.

El declive de su memoria empezaba cuando por un reto, Milo le había pasado un vaso mucho más pequeño de lo normal lleno de un líquido transparente y habían iniciado lo que ella llamo una ronda de shots y que según el consistía en beber de un solo trago el contenido del vaso. Paso 1 ronda,2,3,4,5.. Hasta que ya no se acordaba _¨definitivamente voy a matar a Milo¨ ._

Luego presto atención a la amazona que tenía al frente de él que intentaba tapar su desnudez con las sabanas. Él le había llamado Ilsa por la sencilla razón que hasta ahora, esa era la mujer con la que mantenía una especie de relación puramente carnal. Miro a la amazona y la comparo la Doncella, si uno la veía de reojo a ambas podría decirse que eran parecidas: Tenían un largo cabellos rubio como el oro aunque el de la amazona ciertamente era más largo que el de Ilsa, tenían ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer. Se fijó en la amazona, la misma tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le sostenía la mirada e internamente agradeció a Athena la abolición de la ley de las máscaras.

 **Fin de SAGA POV**

Amazona- empezó Saga sin saber mucho que decir- ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?- la negativa de ella fue inmediata.

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con las demás amazonas celebrando mi cumpleaños- dijo June luego de un silencio _¨y tremendo regalo de cumpleaños me dieron los dioses¨_.

Felicidades

Gracias

¿Y usted?- pregunta la amazona, atrayendo la atención del caballero- ¿se acuerda de algo de lo que paso o de como llegue aquí?

Realmente no amazona- contesto con sinceridad- al igual que el último recuerdo que viene a mi mente es estar celebrando con mis compañeros. Supongo que tú y yo..- hizo una pausa apropósito sin querer mencionar el acto.

Si- dice ella titubeando

¿Cuánto años cumpliste?

17 años, Señor - Saga se sentía un completo pedófilo cuando ella le dio la respuesta. Nunca había pensado estar en esta situación, él no era de estar con muchas mujeres, bueno, no ahora que ya Ares no poseía su cuerpo, sin embargo siendo el un hombre hecho y derecho de 30 años nunca había pasado por su mente la idea de estar con una chiquilla que ni siquiera cruzaba la mayoría de edad. Luego reparo en las sabanas donde se podía ver unas gotas de sangre, trato de calmarse. Él ya sabía que significaba eso, él le había arrancado la virginidad a esa chica y lo que lo hacía sentirse una basura era que ni siquiera se acordaba como fue. Desde que Athena los revivió luego de ganar la batalla contra Ares, él se había comportado como un caballero digno de la armadura que portaba y el rango que poseía entre las filas de la Diosa. Obviamente, ante todo él era un hombre y por consiguiente tenía sus necesidades pero él siempre fue un hombre discreto y sus intimidades no eran chismes en el santuario como era el caso de Milo y su Gemelo, que por cierto agradecía que al parecer no hubiera dormido en el templo.

Supongo que esas marchas de sangre indica que perdiste tu virtud conmigo- empieza Saga a decir a hablar luego de un rato de silencio- me haré cargo de las consecuencias que esto pueda causar.

Se lo agradezco caballero pero no es necesario- niega June con la cabeza sorprendiendo al caballero que se quedo mudo ante la negativa de la rubia- entiendo y agradezco su disposición de hacerse cargo pero esto es un error de dos señor, ninguno de los dos nos acordamos de lo que sucedió anoche.

Pero- trato de alegar el Santo

No se preocupe señor- lo corto la Amazona tratando de calmarlo con sus palabras, mirando al santo fijamente- además al parecer usted fue precavido- agrego mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia el suelo y cuando el miro donde la amazona estaba indicando se dio cuenta que había un condón usado en el piso. Se sabía que era usado porque tenía rastros de semen dentro de él. El Santo por su parte se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Amazona

June- la interrumpió – mi nombre es June señor

June - provocando un estremecimiento en la amazona. La voz del Santo pronunciando su nombre sonaba tan sensual.- deberíamos cambiarnos.

Estoy de acuerdo caballero

Saga- se ganó la atención de ella- mi nombre es Saga

Estoy de acuerdo Saga- dice ella entonces esbozando una sonrisa y parándose con la sabana enredada en su cuerpo. El santo tomo una almohada y con la misma cubrió su parte intima aunque dejo descubierto su trasero por lo que June tuvo una vista del mismo cuándo se levantó y no pudo evitar apreciarlo. Lo perdió de vista cuando él cerró la puerta del baño y procedió a buscar su ropa, no la encontró en su cuarto por lo que salió a buscarla y efectivamente la encontró, desparramada en la sal junto con la ropa del Santo por lo que tomo ambas y se dirigió al cuarto. Cuando llego, Saga tenía ya un bóxer puesto. Tenía que admitir que se veía tremendamente sexy ante sus ojos, quito los pensamientos de su mente.

Saga ¿puedo pasar al baño? – Recibió un asentimiento de parte del Santo- gracias, por cierto, toma- le paso su ropa- la encontré junto con la mía en la sala.

Gracias June- recibió solamente el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse. Ahora que tenía unos minutos para sí mismo tendría que saber que haría ante esta situación. Esto era diferente cuando estaba con Ilsa ya que ella aunque ahora era doncella fue educada como Hetaira por lo tanto entendía perfectamente que aquello era pasajero y sabía cómo comportarse con discreción. Por otro lado, Las amazonas eran otro caso, no es que fueran indiscretas pero realmente nunca se había acostado con una aunque esta en particular parecía de confiar. Por otro lado, June también pensaba en algo parecido, si sus amigas se enteraban de este acontecimiento estarían molestándola por lo que queda de vida y también, si alguien en el Santuario se enteraba seria muy mal vista pues no estaba casada y no tenia relación amorosa con el caballero en cuestión aunque el implicado parecía ser del tipo reservado por lo que hizo nota mentalde hablar con el sobre el asunto ,agradecía que su diosa había eliminado la ley de la mascaras y con eso el cruel destino de las amazonas. Con este pensamiento June salio del baño.

June/ Saga- hablaron ambos cuando se tuvieron de frente- habla tu - le dio la palabra Saga a la amazona

Seré discreta con esto y no le diré nada a nadie lo que aquí paso, espero hagas lo mismo

lo mismo iba a pedir yo

Necesitamos lavar las sabanas- La amazona se dirige hacia la cama y toma la sabanas manchadas-

déjame indicarte donde esta el área de lavado- le dice Saga mientras la guía. Ambos salieron del cuarto y con Saga delante y June siguiéndolo, se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del Santuario. Cuando llegaron, June procedió a lavar las sabanas y cuando se agacho noto el resentimiento de su parte intima por el acto de la noche anterior. Saga la miraba notando que la chica se notaba incomoda pero no sabia porque.

te ayudo- dice Saga mientras se agacha a su altura- ¿estas incomoda por algo verdad?

ehmm si... es que- hizo otra pausa prolongada para reunir valor de decir la causa de su incomodidad- me duele un poco- refiriéndose a su entrepierna y termino sonrojada por lo que habia dicho.

¿Te hiciste daño?- pregunta Saga quien no habia caído en lo que la amazona quiso decir- ¿ Que te duele?

ehmm ahi- dijo señalando su parte intima. Saga trato de mantener la compostura pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Ohh, lo siento- el santo no sabia que mas decir

Supongo que es normal por.. tu sabes ser la primera vez- La amazona termino de lavar las sabanas y fue a tenderlas para que se secaran- como nuevas- dice sonriendo al ver que ya no habían manchas rojas.

¿me acompañarías a desayunar June?- pregunta Saga mientras observa a la chica tendiendo la sabanas

No te preocupes, puedo desayunar en el recinto- responde la amazona terminando de tender la tela.

Insisto- la rubia volteo hacia Saga y vio una mirada que no daba pie a negativas.

Esta bien- ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de Geminis, June debía admitir que la misma era amplia. El santo de inmediato se dirigió a la despensa para revisar que podría hacer de desayuno y encontró pan y el queso que estaba en la nevera junto con un jugo que le había llevado la doncella que surtía su templo.

¿ te gusta el pan con queso y el jugo de naranja?- la chica asintió y el santo empezó a preparar los desayunos de ambos. Por otro lado, June estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ¿ quien pensaría que el Santo de Geminis fuera tan amable? de por si ni en su mas remoto sueños hubiera pensado que se acostaria con el, mucho menos que desayunarían juntos y que el se preocuparía por ella. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por el santo de Geminis el cual puso un plato y un vaso de jugo delante de ella. Ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente sintiéndose extrañamente cómodos en la presencia del otro. Cuando acabaron de desayunar , June se ofreció a lavar los platos y vasos sucios y aunque Saga se negó, al final tuvo que ceder.

¿Ya no te duele?- la amazona lo miro diciéndole claramente que no entienda- ya tu sabes tu... - dejo la palabra en el aire y un leve sonrojo aprecio. El sabia que el era el hombre aquí pero no podía evitarlo. Solo el hecho de haberse acostado con esa chica ya lo sacaba de su común indiferencia hacia las cosas. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser amable.

ahh, er si, ya no me duele, gracias por preguntar- responde June también avergonzada.

y lamento haberte confundido de nombre, se que no es nada grato

pierde cuidado - dice June y luego se le escapa un risita- todavía me acuerdo tu cara con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa al saber que no era la Doncella- el santo se permitió también sonreir por el recuerdo.

Muchas gracias por el desayuno- dice la amazona mientras se levanta - fue usted muy amable conmigo caballero. Espero poder encontrarnos en otra ocasión y poder conversar- agrega la amazona solo por ser amable si le preguntan ya que al ser una amazona de bronce y el un caballero de oro, es muy difícil poder chocar en alguna actividad. Si se acuerda bien , al santo solo habia visto unas contadas veces en el coliseo y en algunas reuniones en el templo principal (no a todas iba)- no se preocupe tal como hablamos, no le diré a nadie lo que paso.

Muchas gracias June y yo tampoco diré a nadie lo que paso, sera nuestro secreto- le responde saga- espero verte pronto - agrega mientras la ve caminando hacia la salida hasta que la ve desaparecer totalmente de su vista. A lo pocos minutos de la amazona irse, llego su Gemelo al templo con la misma ropa de anoche y el cabello todo enmarañado.

Buen día hermanito- dice Burlon el gemelo- ¿te trato bien Ilsa?- Saga entrecerro los ojos, era obvio que viviendo bajo el mismo templo , su hermano iba a saber su romance con la doncella pero de ahí a preguntarle tan descaradamente.

¿a que se debe tu pregunta?

¿No te acuerdas?-la mirada de Saga basto para que Kanon supiera la respuesta-ayer delante de todos, luego de la ronda de shots, te despediste de nosotros diciendo que ibas a buscarla.

¿QUE? ¿ y no me detuviste?- pregunto sin creerse lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

Lo intentamos pero te escabulliste- le respondió Kanon ahogando una risita- ¿ lo que hace un hombre por sexo no?

No estuve con ella anoche-dice Saga tranquilamente- amanecí solo en mi habitación, por cierto ¿ donde estabas?- pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba.

Por ahí- fue la corta respuesta de Kanon y no necesito atar cabos para saber que paso la noche donde alguna chica- ¿hiciste desayuno?- pregunto mientras entraba a la cocina.

Llegaste tarde

Mal hermano debiste dejarme algo- dijo bebiendo jugo de la nevera (directo del carton como los hombres)

No sabia a que hora regresabas

Espero no interrumpir- dice una voz femenina que ambos conocen bien. La Doncella Ilsa se revelo ante los chicos con una canasta llena de fruta- he traído manzanas para el templo de Geminis.

Buen dia Ilsa- dicen ambos hermanos- puedes dejarla en la nevera- le indica Saga

Yo los dejo solos- dice Kanon de pronto con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Sabias Ilsa que Saga fue a buscarte anoche?

ohh ¿ es eso cierto Saga?- responde la Doncella mientras lo mira y abre la nevera para depositar las manzanas.

Eso dicen las mala leguas- dijo cuando Kanon se había ido- aunque al final vine hacia geminis - _¨y me folle a una amazona de 17 años¨_ pensó el Gemelo Mayor. Ilsa se acerco al Santo y lo beso, fue un beso no muy profundo aunque Saga se dejo llevar. Luego se separaron y ella siguio acomodando las manzanas mientras es observada.

¿Quieres que venga esta noche?- pregunta la chica cuando termino y el caballero asintió- pues nos veremos Saga- se despidió mientras se alejaba.

 **Mientras tanto en el Recinto de las Amazonas**

June apenas ponía un pie en la entrada cuando Shaina y Marin aparecieron.

¿ y bien? ¿Donde dormiste anoche?- pregunto Shaina

 **CONTINUARA!**

 **PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE SABER SU OPINIÓN ACERCA DE ESTE FIC. FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS.**


	3. Bar Nova

**Hola, Vengo con otro episodio. Estoy inspirada con este fic!**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo Anterior:**

 **Mientras tanto en el Recinto de las Amazonas**

June apenas ponía un pie en la entrada cuando Shaina y Marin aparecieron.

¿ y bien? ¿Donde dormiste anoche?- pregunto la peliverde cruzada de brazos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

Buenos días a ti también Shaina- responde June sarcásticamente- Buen día Marin

No te hagas la loca, te hice una pregunta June

Amanecí en las escaleras del Santuario y ni siquiera me acuerdo como llegue ahí- responde June mostrando indiferencia. Shaina y ella eran muy amigas ,sin embargo la peliverde molesta no era alguien con quien tenia humor de lidiar esta mañana- tengo un dolor de cuerpo y cabeza terrible así que si me permites, quiero descansar.

Perdona a Shaina, June es que ambas estábamos preocupadas por ti- habla Marin por primera vez en la conversación- ayer bebiste demasiado y hoy en la mañana no te encontramos en tu habitación. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo- _¨ohh si supieran¨_ dice June para sus adentros.

No se que ocurrió anoche chicas, no me acuerdo de nada- era la verdad, bueno parte de ella.

Después de salir del bar, llegamos al Santuario y fuiste a dejar a Saori al templo- June alzo una ceja. No se acordaba nada de lo que Shaina relataba- nosotras quisimos acompañarte pero te negaste rotundamente ya que según tu nos estábamos cayendo de un sueño. Nos dormimos esperándote y nos llevamos tremendo susto al despertar en la mañana y no encontrarte.

Gracias por preocuparse chicas, ahora por favor permitanme ir a descansar tengo el trasero y la espalda hecha polvo por la escaleras

Descansa, nosotras te cubrimos en los entrenamientos- _¨por eso te adoro Marin¨_ piensa June mientras se despide de ambas y se va a la cabaña que comparte con ellas, cuando llega se dirige a su cuarto, se da un buen baño, se pone una pijama blanca y automáticamente se acuesta y a los pocos minutos cae profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **1 mes después- Recinto de Amazonas 09:00 AM**

June iba rumbo a una reunión con el Patriarca y su Diosa donde seguramente estarían los Santo Dorados. En este mes ella mentiría si dijera que se había acordado de la perdida de su virginidad mas de tres veces ya que ella era, junto con Marin y Shaina, las amazonas que entrenaban a las aprendices por lo que no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas. También hoy las chicas (Saori y Shaina) la habian invitado a salir para celebrar el compromiso de la pelirroja que si le preguntaban a ella, en verdad se sentía muy feliz por su amiga ya que su amor por Aioria no era de estos días y tenia que reconocer que el Leon era una excelente persona y estaba segura que seria un magnifico esposo.

Cuando llego al templo del Patriarca, Marin y Shaina estaban esperándola afuera del mismo, se saludaron y entraron. Dentro, no se le hizo raro que ya estuvieran todos los Santos Dorados presentes. Saori estaba en el trono y el Patriarca Shion al lado. Las tres se arrodillaron frente a la Diosa. Cabe destacar que las tres llevaban las mascaras aunque ya que no se acostumbraban a estar sin ellas en publico.

Mi diosa- exclamaron las tres y Vieron que Saori frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella odiaba las formalidades.- Sumo Sacerdote

Levántense, Marin, June, Shaina- dice la Diosa con una sonrisa- Shion te doy la palabra.

Gracias Mi Diosa- dice el Sumo Patriarca- comenzamos la reunión mensual de las actividades del Santuario. Amazonas ¿Como va el entrenamiento de las aprendices?

Va a buen ritmo mi señor, si siguen así estarán mas que listas cuando se celebren el torneo de Armaduras- responde June y su vista se dirige hacia el otro lado de la sala donde están los caballeros dorados expectantes y sin querer su vista se enfoca en Saga, quien estaba recostado con los ojos puestos en el Patriarca.

June, aprovecho la ocasión para felicitarte ya que en los torneos de los aprendices , fue una de las tuyas quien resulto ganadora.

Muchas gracias, Sumo Sacerdote- hace una reverencia. Luego de ahí se discutieron algunos temas respecto a las guardias del Santuario y los horarios y otros mas triviales. La reunión termino una hora después, Shion se retiro a sus aposentos. Desde que la dios se vio sola con sus caballeros fue directo a donde las amazonas bajo la mirada de los dorados.

June!- dice la dios abrazandola- tenia tanto que no te veía mala amiga

perdón Saori- dice devolviendo el abrazo- estaba muy ocupada con las aprendices

¿Iras hoy Saori?- pregunta Shaina y todas sabíamos a que se refería.

pero Claro! nos divertiremos muchos ¿ En el recinto a las 8:00 pm como siempre?- pregunta y las amazonas asienten- ahí estaré.

Aioria!- la mirada del susodicho se posa donde mi mientras me dirijo hacia los dorados. Cuando llegue le di unas palmaditas en el hombro- No había tenido tiempo de felicitarte por tu compromiso, Felicidades Leon!- cabe decir que Aioria era prácticamente el único dorado con el que se relacionaba ya que se habian hecho muy amigos dada su relación amorosa con la amazona y ella personalmente había acompañado al Leon a comprar su anillo de compromiso.

Gracias June- dice Aioria rascandose la cabeza, gesto que me pareció muy tierno- Cuídame a Marin en la salida de hoy y nada de pasarse de tragos.

si papa, te lo prometo- bromeo ella sacandole una risa al caballero- no te preocupes, Marin esta segura con nosotras- instintivamente mi mirada se dirigió al Gemelo Mayor y se sorprendió al notar que el la miraba a ella. Quiso ir a saludarlo pero se detuvo ya que ellos no eran ni siquiera conocidos pese al incidente de hace un mes aunque tuvo la impresión de que el también quería hacer lo mismo- Bueno te veo luego, chao- se dirigió a los demás santos de Oro- caballeros- hizo una reverencia y fue a donde las demás chicas. Los caballeros se despidieron poco después y se marcharon.

señorita- dice una voz y luego la ve, con su cabello rubio recogido en la elegante cola y sus ojos azules maquillados dirigiéndose hacia ellas con pasos cortos y elegantes, la chica con quien fue confundida, la amante secreta de Saga, Ilsa- es hora de que tome sus clases de filosofía, buen día amazonas- agrega con una sonrisa.

buen día- contestan las tres- bueno Saori ya nos vamos, que te vaya bien en tus clases y recuerda llegar temprano- agrega Marin y las otras chicas se despiden- adiós señora Ilsa- las tres sale del templo y emprenden la bajada hacia el Recinto. Shaina se quedo en Piscis ya que tenia que coordinar unos asuntos con el Caballero de la Doceava Casa y Marin, se quedo en Leo por obvias razones por lo que June siguió descendiendo sola hasta llega al Templo de Géminis donde encontró al Saga fuera del mismo.

Buen día June- la saluda el caballero. Desde que ella había entrado en el templo había querido saludarla, hablar con ella ya que no habían coincidido luego del suceso de hace un mes y todavía sentía que tenia una deuda con ella por arrancarle su virginidad y no recordarse, ademas la chica había cumplido su parte del trato y no le había dicho a nadie y eso lo sabia porque de no ser así Shaina estuviera reclamando su cabeza en una bandeja.- te estaba esperando - agrego haciendo que June alzara una ceja extrañada ¿esperándola? ¿a ella?

Buen días para ti tambien Saga- le responde el saludo- ¿ En que puedo ser de ayuda?

ahora mismo en nada- le responde Saga y June pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en la boca del Santo- tenia tiempo sin verte y al menos quería saludarte ¿ Como has estado?

Muy ocupada con los entrenamientos de las aprendices y tu? ¿Alguna Novedad?

Ninguna realmente, todo esta muy pacifico en estos días- dice mientras se sienta en las escaleras de su templo- entonces ¿ saldrán hoy al pueblo?- Inquirió dada la conversación que escucho entre ella y el santo.

Si, celebraremos el compromiso de Marin

No bebas mucho- le advirtió saga sacandole una risita a la amazona.

No te preocupes, prometo no terminar igual que la otra vez- bromeando un poco refiriéndose al incidente de hace un mes- Bueno nos veremos Saga, tengo que ir a discutir unos asuntos con mis aprendices- dice mientras se despide y empieza a bajar.

Cuídate por ahí- dice a modo de despedida el Santo levantándose y caminando hacia la entrada de géminis y ve a su gemelo recostado en uno de los muros.

¿Desde cuando hablas con la amazona de camaleón? - pregunta Kanon burlón. El no era de meterse en los asunto de su hermano pero tenia que admitir que al escuchar la conversación entre el y la amazona le dio curiosidad. Primero su hermano no era de hablar mucho con las personas y mas con las mujeres sin embargo a esa amazona la había esperado, se había preocupado por su bienestar y hasta le había advertido sobre que se cuidara en su salida, definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado _¨esto sera divertido¨._

aproximadamente un mes ¿Porque la pregunta?

me lo encontré extraño eso es todo. Fuera de la Diosa e Ilsa, no hablas con mujeres y menos con amazonas.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Hoy bajaremos a Rodorio a un bar que abrió la semana pasada ¿te unes? - Pregunto y ve un no claro en la cara de su hermano- Aioros va- le comenta ya que es la única forma de convencer a su gemelo.

Lo pensare- ambos entraron a templo al templo de Géminis.

* * *

 **Recinto de Amazonas 7:30 pm**

Saori habia llegado hace veinte minutos al recinto. Le fue bien difícil convencer a Shion de dejarla salir y mas con la consecuencia del cumpleaños de June (Se paso el día después con una tremenda resaca y e hizo un desastre en la entrada de su cuarto).

Me dio un sermón sobre que no es digno de una diosa el beber tanto y que tengo que comportarme- Risa general de las amazonas- el no entiende que yo quiero divertirme- hace un puchero.

Sabes que el patriarca lo dice por tu bien, sea cual sea su forma de desmotrarlo- le dice Marin y Shaina asiente dando a entender que estaba deacuerdo.

La cena esta lista! - exclama June desde la cocina - ¿A donde iremos hoy?- pregunta mientras pone un plato para cada una en la mesa.

Estaba pensando ir a un Bar que abrió la semana pasada y me comentan que es muy bueno- responde la peliverde- tambien podríamos ir al de la ultima vez, ustedes deciden.

El nuevo!- exclaman las tres restantes y se dedican a cenar. Una hora después se están cambiando para salir. Saori tenia un vestido rosa pálido estilo hippie a medio muslo y unas zapatillas de plataformas beige. Marin por su parte, se puso un enterizo corto blanco con diseño azules y unos zapatilla altas azules. Shaina tenia una leggins en cuero y una blusa tipo cuello tortuga ceñida al cuerpo violeta y que terminaba a la altura del ombligo junto con una botas al tobillo color violeta y por ultimo June se decidió por un enterizo corto y pegado al cuerpo rojo y una zapatillas altas del mismo color. El maquillaje de todas fue sencillo, polvos, base, un poco de rimel y un gloss y salieron rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

 **Templo de Aries- 9:00 pm**

Milo, Camus, Aioros, Aioria, Saga, Kanon , DeathMask y Afrodita estaban reunidos en el primer templo para ir al bar nuevo del pueblo.

¿Quien falta?- pregunta Deathmask al ver que tenian diez minutos ahi parados y nadie hacia ademan de irse .

Shura- contesta Milo- no se porque no llega- agrego con voz molesta. Saga mira al grupo, no sabe como se dejo arrastrar hacia esta locura, ya tuvo suficiente de ella la ultima vez. Suspirando, observa como Shura va bajando las escaleras.

Hermanito, esperemos que no te emborraches esta vez- comenta Kanon divertido- no queremos que la próxima vez nos cuentes tu vida sexual- risa general de los caballeros.

Cállate Kanon

Ya ya chicos- dice Aioros tratando de calmar la situación pues sabia que si no lo detenían ahora, se pasarían la noche entera peleando uno con el otro- no peleen.

Estamos intercambiando opiniones- exclaman ambos

Bueno ya con Shura nos honro son su presencia- dice Milo sarcasticamente y el mencionado lo mira mal- vamos chicos, a buscar mujeres y a divertirnos

Habla por ti Milo- dicen Aioros, Aioria, Saga ,Afrodita y Camus.

Que aburridos- con esto los chicos partieron hacia el Bar.

* * *

 **Bar Nova - 8:30 pm**

Las chicas arribaron en el local. No estaba abarrotado de personas pero había mucha gente. Las chicas de inmediato divisaron una mesa cerca de la pista de baile y fueron a sentarse ahí.

Oigan chicas esto esta muy animado- dice Marin mientras la cantidad de gente bailando la música que ponía el DJ.

Escuche que ponen música muy buena aquí- esa fue la peliverde que hablo también mirando hacia la pista- ahorita nos pararemos a bailar un ratico.

Voy por bebidas ¿Que les traigo?- pregunta Saori mientras se levanta

Una cerveza- la rubia contesto

otra para mi- Marin respondió

Un trago de Whisky- contesta la peliverde y se gana la mirada de las chicas- ¿Que?

Empezaste fuerte- dice June con una risita mientras Saori iba a la barra por la bebidas. Las cuatros se habían vuelto inseparables, Tenia que admitir que cuando la diosa empezó a buscarles el lado, las tres estaban indecisas por el hecho de que era su Diosa de quien hablaban pero poco a poco fueron conociéndose mas allá de la relación Diosa- Amazona hasta llegar a hacer pijamadas en el recinto , salir juntas de vez en cuando y hasta tomar las clases que tenia que cojer Saori juntas. La diosa regreso con las cervezas y los tragos.

Salud por el compromiso de nuestra amiga Marin, le deseamos lo mejor y ojala y no nos bote desde que se case- hablo Saori alzando su cosmopolitan. Todas rieron

No las botare, son las mejores amigas que cualquiera desearía tener- dice Marin alzando su copa- Porque soy la primera en casarse! Salud!

Salud- dijeron las otras tres y brindaron. Luego se pusieron a hacer cuentos mientras reían y compartían un buen momento. Casi una hora después, la apagaron las luces de la pista y solo quedaron las de una pequeña tarima donde subió un hombre alto y que ya pasaba los 50 años con una gorra en la cabeza. El señor tomo el micrófono e hizo una pausa.

Buenas noches bienvenidos a Bar Nova, hoy tendremos una noche de música latina- las personas empezaron a aplaudir- preparen sus pies chicos y vayan a la pista a bailar. Hay damas muy hermosas esta noche, Gracias por venir! Que empiece la fiesta!- se despide y empieza a sonar una música suave y luego se oye una salsa no tan movida pero perfecta para bailar.

 _Por si un día me muero_

 _Y tú lees este papel_

 _Que sepas lo mucho que te quiero_

 _Aunque no te vuelva a ver_

 _Gitana, Gitana_

 _Gitana, Gitana_

 _Tu pelo, tu pelo_

 _Tu cara, tu cara_

Esto promete ser divertido- dice Saori contenta- vamos a bailar- toma a June del brazo y ambas se dirigen a la pista de baile bajo la mirada de las otras chicas. Gracias a su Diosa, las tres amazonas habían aprendido filosofía , danza y otras artes por lo que sabían bailar la mayoría de ritmos. Ambas se movían con una gracia en la pista que hacia que las demás parejas se les quedaran mirando junto con los hombres que habían en el local. Se reían y daban vueltas al ritmo de la canción.

 _Sé que nu_ _nca fuiste mía_

 _Ni lo has sido, ni lo eres_

 _Pero de mi corazón_

 _Un pedacito tú tienes_

 _Tú tienes, tú tienes, tú tienes, tú tienes_

 _Gitana, Gitana_

 _Gitana, Gitana_

 _Tu pelo, tu pelo_

 _Tu cara, tu cara_

Mueve tu cuerpo chica- dice Saori dándole una vuelta a la rubia- siente el ritmo y se uno con el- bromea Saori imitando al profesor de danza y ambas se ríen.

Déjate llevar, meneas esa caderas hasta que se te disloquen y baila hasta que tus pies sangren- responde June imitando también al profesor haciendo una exageración de movimiento de caderas provocando la risa de Saori y de las chicas que las estaban mirando.

 _Porque sabes que te quiero_

 _No trates de alabarme tú_

 _Pues lo mismo que te quiero_

 _Soy capaz hasta de odiarte yo_

 _Y tengo celos del viento porque acaricia tu piel_

 _De la Luna que miras_

 _Del Sol porque te calienta_

 _Yo tengo celos del agua_

 _Y del peinecito que a ti te peina_

Unos chicos las invitaron a bailar pero ellas los rechazaron amablemente ya que no les gustaba bailar mucho con desconocidos, ellas iban a pasar un buen rato entre amigas, no a coquetear con hombres. Siguieron bailando al ritmo de la canción, sus movimientos eran muy sincronizados.

* * *

Bar Nova- 9:30 pm

El grupo de caballeros llego a la barra del bar y se sentaron a beber unas cervezas y a charlar cuando las luces se apagaron y subió un hombre algo viejo con una extraña gorra a la tarima, no le prestaron mucha atención, pues realmente no estaban en bailar. Alcanzaron a escuchar la parte -Hay damas muy hermosas esta noche, Gracias por venir! Que empiece la fiesta!- y luego una música suave sonó.

Sera dormirnos que quieren- se escucho la voz de Milo y Deathmask luego esa música se convirtió en una salsa suave pero bailable y vieron que varias parejas se levantaron a bailar. La mayoría no había escuchado ese ritmo pero tenían que admitir que era contagioso. Sin reparar en la pista siguieron conversando.

 _Y por los celos, los celos, los celos_

 _A mí el corazón me arde, me arde_

 _Y por los celos, los celos, los celos_

 _A mí el corazón me arde, me arde_

 _Las palabras son de aire, y van al aire_

 _Mis lágrimas son agua, y van al mar_

 _Cuando un amor se muere_

 _Sabes chiquita a dónde va_

 _Sabes chiquilla a dónde va_

Oigan ¿ esa no es nuestra Diosa?- pregunto Afrodita como quien no se lo creía atrayendo la mirada de todos

¿Donde?- pregunta los caballeros mirando para todos los lados.

En la pista- Señala el Santo de Piscis indicando, todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba su amigo y pudieron divisar, que en medio de la pista, estaban su diosa y una rubia bailando con una majestuosidad exquisita, tenían a todas las personas mirándolas, en su mayoría hombres y tenían que admitirlo, se movían muy bien al compás de la música. Aioria busco con la mirada a Marin y la vio sentada junto a Shaina quienes miraban a sus amigas bailar en la pista.

Ahí esta tu novia Aioria ¿ y quien es esa chica que la acompaña?- pregunta Milo fijándose en la peliverde que estaba sentada con la novia de su amigo.

Esa es Shaina amigo- responde Aioria sorprendiendo al Escorpión, la guerrera sin mascara se veía muy hermosa y tenia que admitir que había llamado su atención. Noto como ella se paro y fue a la barra y tuvo que contenerse para no ir detrás de ella. El sabia que a diferencia de la mayoría de mujeres, ella podría mandarlo al diablo fácilmente ya que su comportamiento explosivo era muy conocido en el santuario pero viéndola ahora, no parecía la amazona estricta , fuerte y capaz de plantarle la cara hasta al mismo Patriarca.

Cualquiera dirías que te gusta- bromeo Aioria fijándose en el rostro de Milo.

Cállate minino- le escupe Milo mientras se voltea a la barra y deja de mirarla- mejor ve a ve cuidar a tu mujer para que no te la roben.

Pobre del que se meta con ella y mas con Shaina cerca- le responde con una sonrisa el León.

 _Sin mirarte yo te miro_

 _Sin sentirte yo te siento_

 _Sin hablarte yo te hablo_

 _Sin quererte yo te quiero_

 _La nota es porque es imposible seguir viviendo esta agonía_

 _Quiero que sepas lo que yo siento_

 _Aunque nunca podrás ser mía_

Saga por su parte intento desviar sus ojos de la June pero era imposible, parecía hipnotizado por los movimientos de la rubia . Sus movimientos se acoplaban perfectamente a su compañera y ese vestido rojo ceñido a cuerpo no hacia mas que resalta los movimiento que ella hacia en la pista. La observo mientras reía con su Diosa y le daba una vuelta. Realmente era una belleza.

¿Quien es esa belleza que esta bailando con la Diosa?- pregunta DeathMask interesado.

Creo haberla visto antes- responde Afrodita- fue la amazona a quien la diosa abrazo esta mañana.

La amazona de Camaleón, June es su nombre- contesta Aioros aunque su atención estaba en Saga. Su compañero estaba muy callado y mirando a la pista. Por suerte ninguno de los demás estaban pendiente de el. Aunque el mismo veía a la pista pero no a la rubia sino a la pelimorada que daba vueltas feliz, esa chica que el había rescatado siendo apenas una bebe , que 16 años después lo revivió y la encontró hecha una mujer y ahora, con 18 años estaba convertida en una mujer muy hermosa.

 _Las manos se me sudaban, el pecho me palpitaba_

 _Loco, enamorado_

 _Y tú nunca sabías nada_

 _Sin mirarte yo te miro_

 _Sin sentirte yo te siento (Lo siento)_

 _Sin hablarte yo te hablo_

 _Sin quererte yo te quiero_

Saga vio como unos caballeros se acercaron a las chicas invitándolas a bailar. Ellas los rechazaron y siguieron bailando contentas al ritmo de la canción. En este momento no le importaba que sus amigos lo vieran mirando embobado, Kanon noto lo ensimismado que estaba su Gemelo mirando a la rubia. Sabia que había algo raro desde que los había visto juntos pero al verlo embobado mirando en dirección a las chicas, que bailaban animadas y parecían no darse cuenta de todas las miradas que atraían ,le hacia darse cuenta que tal vez su hermano se sentía muy atraído por esa rubia aunque tenia que admitir que hasta el mismo se había permitido mirarla ya que su vestido rojo y sus movimientos la hacia un imán para las miradas masculinas.

 _Anoche vi en tus ojos que me querías, y te bese_

 _Saboreando tus labios dulces_

 _Y abrazando la almohada, me desperté_

 _Bien sé que tú, yo bien sé que tú, yo bien sé que tú_

 _Ni te has dado cuenta de este muchacho_

 _"Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda"_

 _Y eso espero, pues me paso toda la noche por ti desvelado_

 _Ay na' ma'_

 _Tócamelo_

Quita cara de bobo Saga- dijo Kanon bajito para que lo demás chicos no lo escucharan.

Eh? que?- dice Saga cayendo en la realidad ¿Cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirando a la chica?- no tenia cara de bobo Kanon

Casi te tengo que poner un babero- dice su hermano Burlón ¿ tanto se le notaba? se pregunto Saga para si mismo y miro a los santo al parecer ningún de los otros se percato de su ¨cara de bobo¨ como decía Kanon o eso creía el.

 _Las palabras van al aire_

 _Las lágrimas al mar_

 _Pero el amor cuando muere, dime nena a dónde va_

 _Dime Gitanita_

 _Sin mirarte yo te miro_

 _Sin sentirte yo te siento_

 _Sin hablarte yo te hablo_

 _Sin quererte yo te quiero_

 _Sé que nunca fuiste mía_

 _Ni lo has sido, ni lo eres_

 _Pero de mi corazón_

 _Un pedacito tú tienes, mi Gitanita_

Así concluyo la canción y las chicas dejaron de bailar y se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de miradas sobre ellas. Se dirigieron a donde estaban sus compañeras quienes les aplaudían. En ningún momento habían notado a los chicos ya que estaban al fondo de la barra.

Deberíamos ir a saludarlas- sugiere Afrodita- seria una descortesía de nuestra parte esta en el mismo sitio que ellas y no saludarlas- todos asienten mientras se levantan y se dirigen a la mesa de las chicas.

 **Con las chicas**

Bravooo, bravo , bailan muy bien las dos- les felicita Shaina cuando llegaron la pelimorada y la rubia- una cerveza por eso- y fue a la barra a buscarlas.

Wow enséñame a bailar así Saori- dice Marin - June, tenias a todos esos hombres loco con ese vestido- agrega guiñándole el ojo.

Callate Marin- dice June dándole un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza. Shaina regreso con las cervezas y las repartió. June le dio un buen sorbo a la suya, ese baile le había dado mucha sed pero estaba contenta, realmente se había sentido bien bailando con Saori. Fue muy divertido mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, se sentía libre.

No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí- dice una voz y cuando ellas voltean a ver quien les había hablado, vieron el grupo de Santos de Oro.

Aioria? ¿Que haces aquí?- inquirió Marin sorprendida de ver a su prometido en el Bar.

Milo? Deathmask?- dice Shaina mirando a los caballeros.

Saga-dijo June bajito al notar al Gemelo entre el grupo y dándose cuenta que el también la miraba. Por su parte Kanon y Aioros miraban a Saga, quien no le despegaba los ojos a la rubia _¨esto sera interesante¨_ piensa Kanon riéndose para sus adentros.

 **CONTINUARA** **!**

 **Me salio bien largo este episodio, espero que le haya gustado la narración del mismo.**

 **La canción se llama Gitana de Willie Colon, tremenda canción, les invito a oirla!**

 **PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE SABER SU OPINIÓN . FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS.**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	4. Amistades y ¿Amores?

**Estoy tambien terminando los espisodios de los Fics ' Mi Destino' y ' Mi vida contigo' tuve dos semanas de perros entre inventario y gripe que me dio y ahora es que me estoy recuperando.**

 **Aqui estan las respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Archangel of Fire 777 : Aqui viene la continuacion espero que te guste!**

 **Jabed :Eso digo yo, demasiado obvio pero es importante para la trama del Fic. Lo de Saori y Aioros hasta yo lo pense. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo al Fic!**

 **MakitaChan: Te pido disculpa si tarde tanto pero como dicen en mi pais, mejor tarde que nunca. Aqui esta tu otro episodio y espero que te guste.**

 **Inu-chan123 : Yo tambien solo sabia decir OMG cuando leia el fics luego de escribirlo.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo Anterior:**

No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí- dice una voz y cuando ellas voltean a ver quien les había hablado, vieron el grupo de Santos de Oro.

Aioria? ¿Que haces aquí?- inquirió Marin sorprendida de ver a su prometido en el Bar.

Milo? Deathmask?- dice Shaina mirando a los caballeros.

Saga-dijo June bajito al notar al Gemelo entre el grupo y dándose cuenta que el también la miraba. Por su parte Kanon y Aioros miraban a Saga, quien no le despegaba los ojos a la rubia _¨esto sera interesante¨_ piensa Kanon riéndose para sus adentros.

 _ **Capitulo 4: Mejorando relaciones**_

Saori estaba observando callada las reacciones de sus santos al encontrarse. Pudo ver claramente la mirada que le dirigía Milo a Marin y la de Saga a June, extrañándose por la de este ultimo. Luego se quedo observando a Aioros y este también la miro y ella como reacción aparto la mirada un poco sonrojada. Recordó cuando tomo la decisión de revivir a sus santos para así darles una segunda oportunidad y lo había visto, a su salvador, el caballero de Sagitario. La verdad ella desde que supo la historia del arquero quiso conocerlo y así agradecerle el haberla salvado cuando era aun una bebe. Cuando se acerco a el luego de revivirlo, el la miro sorprendido cuando ella, en un gesto de agradecimiento, hizo una reverencia delante de el mientras le daba las gracias y luego lo abrazo, el le correspondió el abrazo luego de un momento de duda.

Chicos, no esperábamos verlos aquí- dice Marin Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelimorada

Estabamos al fondo, en la barra, vimos bailar a la señora Athena y a June y quisimos venir a saludar- Afrodita hablo mientras los chicos asentían.

Por favor, siéntanse en el derecho de llamarme Saori - Todos los caballeros miran a la Diosa- Por favor, es que cuando me dicen Athena siento como que no pudiera acercarme a ustedes como una amiga.

Esta bien Saori- dice Aioria con una sonrisa- ¿Que creen si juntamos mesas y así estamos todos juntos?

Es mejor asi- Kanon hablo- están en un buen lugar, frente a la pista- la música latina estaba estridente y contagiosa.

¿Ustedes bailan?- pregunto Shaina, todos negaron- tantos hombres y ningún sabe menear el booty - agrega mientras una sonrisa burlona se asoma en sus labios y las chicas se ríen mientras los chicos se quedan mirándolas con cara de no entender.

¿Menear el Booty?- Interroga Milo subiendo una ceja

jajajaja mover el bote, menear el trasero- agrega la diosa con una risita.

Para que yo quiero mover mi trasero - agrega mascara cruzando brazos provocando la risa de todos. En eso siente que lo halan a la pista - Señora At.. digo Saori ¿Que hace? - pregunta sorprendido el Santo de la Cuarta Casa.

Poniéndote a menear el booty- dice la Diosa riéndose mientras lo arrastraba- veras que te gustara- dice poniéndose delante de el - vamos a enseñar a bailar, primero haz esto .. luego esto- diciéndole que pasos hacer y como hacerlos.

 _Recordando tu querer_

 _y pensando o lloraba_  
 _mira que yo tengo que fe que yo nunca te olvidaba_  
 _mira que yo tengo que fe que yo nunca te olvidaba_

Vamos Cangrejo- lo animan Milo, Kanon y Afrodita muertos de la risa mientras veían al cangrejo tratar de imitar (torpemente) los pasos de su Diosa.

CALLENSE BASTARDOS- Grito el mencionado mientras le hacia una obscenidad con la mano provocando la risa de Saori. Mascara se sintio avergonzado - discúlpeme por el gesto.

Pierde cuidado mascara, vamos sigamos bailando- dice la pelimorada- estas tomando bien el ritmo, solo necesitas flojar la cadera y ya.

¿ Flojar las caderas?- pregunta el Santo enarcando las cejas- osea que para bailar mejor tengo que dislocarme la cadera- concluyo asutado y Saori casi se va al piso de la risa.

No no no- trata de explicar Saori entre risas y Mascara la veía todavia con la ceja enarcada esperando la explicación- no quiero que te partas la cadera, sino que la flojes, que tus movimientos se vean fluidos- le explica la Diosa y mueve exageradamente las caderas- algo así.

Sigamos en lo que estábamos antes de ´flojar las caderas´- La cara horrorizada de Mascara hizo reír a Saori- no voy a bailar asi.

¿ Me enseñas a ´menear el booty´?- le pregunta Milo a Shaina mientras le tiende la mano y esta vez le toca a ella alzar la ceja. La verdad ella prácticamente nunca había hablado con el Santo de Escorpio y lo poco que sabia de el era por lo rumores ya que según decían era bastante fiestero y mujeriego (esto ultimo lo había oído de una amazona que el había rechazado por lo que no lo creía realmente) sin embargo ahí estaba el, queriendo aprender a bailar precisamente con ella _´dile que si Shaina, total que puedes perder´._

Te advierto que no soy buena profesora - le dijo Shaina y tomo la mano que el escorpión ofrecía.

Lo dice quien entrena a las aprendices - le responde con una risa el escorpión - y según los rumores eres la mejor - agrega mientras llegan a la pista y se colocan de frente.

 _Mala mujer no tiene corazón_  
 _Mala mujer no tiene corazón_  
 _Mala mujer no tiene corazón_  
 _Mala mujer no tiene corazón_  
 _Mátala, Mátala, Mátala, Mátala_  
 _No tiene corazón mala mujer_

gracias por el halago - dice Shaina y en un arrebato Milo toma su mano y le da una vuelta- Escorpio, pero deja que te enseñe- dice ella provocando la risa de Milo.

No te preocupes Cobra, aprendo rápido

En la mesa habían dos grupos, June y Marin estaba hablando en la mesa y el resto de los chicos conversando cerca de ellas pero, ni santos ni perezosos, Aioria y la pelirroja se fueron a la barra para tener lo que la rubia supone un momento mas íntimos lejos de sus amigos y por consecuencia, June se quedo sola. Ella observo al grupo de hombres que estaba cerca de ella reconociendo que, a excepción de Aioria y Saga, no conocía a ninguno mas que de nombre y de otros mas por rumores (Kanon y Milo). Ella observo a sus amigas, Shaina bailaba con Milo (lo cual es extraño porque no había persona mas antisocial que la peliverde) y Saori estaba riendo y bailando con DeathMask _´porque si ellas están compartiendo, yo no puedo hacerlo´_ con este pensamiento se acerco al grupo de los chicos.

Espero la estén pasando bien caballeros- comienza a hablar la amazona con voz firme aunque por dentro pensaba sinceramente que estaba haciendo el ridículo- he sido una maleducada no presentándome, mi nombre es June , Amazona de Camaleón- continua al ver que tiene la atención de los chicos haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Mucho Gusto.

Shura de Capricornio, señorita- se adelante el pelinegro y en un gesto caballeroso beso su mano- un gusto conocerla permitame decirle que es usted una belleza- agrega causando un sonrojo en June.

Shura, suéltala que la vas a asustar- dice el chico de cabellos aqua interponiéndose entre los dos- Afrodita de Piscis, un gusto conocerla- se presenta el Santo- espero que nuestra presencia no este arruinando su noche.

Al contrario caballero, su presencia es mas que bienvenida- le responde la chica ya sintiendo en confianza- mas diría yo que espero que nuestra presencia no este arruinando su noche de chicos.

Mas podría decir, que nos salvaron- le comenta el Santo de la Doceava casa- Shaina y la Diosa tienen bien entretenidos a los mas revoltosos y problemáticos-refiriendose a Mascara y a Milo, esto provoca la risa de June y luego se percata que uno de los Santos , específicamente el de acuario, ha estado callado desde que se unieron los grupos y se acerco a el- Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿Esta usted cómodo en este ambiente? lo veo callado.

La verdad no, Fui arrastrado a este sitio- se sincero Camus con la amazona- muchas gracias por preocuparte, soy Camus de Acuario, un gusto.

El gusto es mio caballero- contesta la amazona

No te preocupes por el June, el es de los que les gusta comer libros en vez de salir-le dice Kanon burlón y Camus lo mira fríamente- siempre esta aburrido el congelador este.

lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima , señor Kanon- responde ella y se da cuenta que todos los caballeros la miraron extrañado- ¿ Dije algo malo?- pregunto ella al ver la mirada de los chicos sobre ella.

no, para nada, pero ¿Como supiste que era yo y no Saga?- Pregunto curioso Kanon. Saga y Aioros que estaban conversando se quedaron mirándola fijo principalmente el primero ya que si lo pensaba bien, la vez del ´acoston´ ella sabia que era el desde un principio y hace unas horas, cuando la espero en la escalera también. A excepción del Aioros, todos alguna vez los habían confundido, hasta el mismo patriarca por lo que estaba francamente intrigado.

¿y porque tendría que confundirlos?- pregunta June inocentemente- ustedes dos son totalmente diferentes, sus gestos, su voz, todo.

Por fin! Alguien que opina igual que yo- exclama el arquero con un gesto feliz - Mi nombre es Aioros de Sagitario , mucho gusto señorita- se presenta y luego le da un beso en el dorso de la mano. Ella mira a Saga con vergüenza y este le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

No comparto su opinión- refuta Shura cruzándose de brazos - esos dos son dos gotas de agua y muchas cosas las hacen igual por lo que es difícil diferenciarlos ¿ Verdad Afrodita, Camus?- los dos asienten apoyando al Santo.

Oigan pero si Saga es mas feo que yo!- Exclama Kanon ofendido por el comentario ganándose un zape de su hermano mayor- ouch, eso es maltrato Saga!- todos se ríen ante sus palabras- dile algo June- agrega sorprendiendo a la amazona.

¿Yo? - pregunta la amazona con cara de ´que vela tengo yo en este entierro´.

No metas a June en tus loqueras- hablo Saga seriamente y todos volvieron a reír.

 **Con DeathMask y Saori**

Sorprendentemente el cangrejo ya se defendía bailando y le daba alguna vueltas a la Diosa mientras ella reía y lo corregía si hacia algo malo.

 _No tiene corazón mala mujer_  
 _Pensaba que me querias_  
 _y tu nunca fuiste buena_  
 _las cosas que me decias_  
 _sabiendo que me engañabas_  
 _las cosas que me decias_  
 _sabiendo que me engañabas_

 _Mala mujer no tiene_ _corazón_ \- canta Death Mask y le da una vuelta a Saori- _Matala matala matala matala, no tiene corazón mala_ mujer- lo acompaña Saori cantando contenta por haber puesto a bailar al caballero.

Te ha gustao´ la canción chico!- le dice Saori con un acento ridículo provocando una risa en el Santo.

Tengo que admitir chica, que me ha encantao!- le responde el Santo en el mismo acento y ahora fue el turno de Saori de reir. La canción termina y ambos entonces se dirigieron a las mesas y vieron a Marin y a Aioria llegando junto con Milo y Shaina.

¿Que hacen chicos?- pregunto la Diosa cuando llego al grupo.

Aioros, Aoria y yo vamos a traer algunas sillas para acomodarnos- les contesta Afrodita y los tres van casi de inmediato al otro lado del bar a buscar sillas para que sus compañeros se sienten.

Chicos, Voy a la barra ¿les traigo algo?- les pregunta June a todos.

Una margarita - le responde la pelirroja- y a Aioria tráele una cerveza porfa- hablando por su novio que andaba buscando sillas.

Yo también quiero una margarita- dice la Diosa feliz, todos la miraron- ¿Que?- pregunta Diosa

¿Deberíamos permitir que la Diosa beba alcohol?- pregunto Aioros volviendo con las sillas.

Ya quisiera verte prohibiéndomelo- le responde Saori sorprendiendo a todos- sino pregúntenle a mis amadas amigas aquí presentes.

Es imposible prohibirle algo- dicen las otras tres apoyándola resignadas recordando todas las veces que Saori triunfaba antes Shion o ante ellas cuando le decían no hagas esto.

Un whisky a la roca - continuo Shura y así cada uno fue diciendo lo que quería y la chica se dirigió a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

Voy contigo, no podrás sola con todo eso - habla Kanon mientras se coloca al lado de ella.

eso es porque no has visto mis dotes de camarera de bar de mala muerte- le responde June en broma

Sabia yo que te había visto en algún sitio- le responde el caballero provocando una risa en la rubia

Yo era la rubia que llevaba 3 bandejas del Bar de la otra cuadra

¿Como, tres bandejas?- pregunto Kanon curioso

2 en la manos y la tercera en la cabeza- responde la rubia, sacando le una risa al Santo

No sabia que eras tan divertida, con razón mi hermano le gusta hablar contigo- June lo miro raro- ¿Que?- inquirió el gemelo menor.

¿ Como sabes que Saga y yo hablamos?- pregunto June mirándolo fijamente y dándole una mirada de Reojo al Gemelo Mayor que estaba en un grupo hablando con Aioros.

Los oí hablando el otro día - esa fue la respuesta del Santo y se dispusieron a pedir las bebidas.

Saga por su lado miraba a su Gemelo con la Rubia hablando amenamente en la barra y pudo ver claramente el momento donde Kanon le susurraba algo al oído y la Amazona reía mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sintió una punzada de celos. Los susodichos regresaron con la bebidas todavía hablando y riéndose.

Aquí esta tu Whisky a la Roca- dice la rubia mientras le paso el trago al Gemelo Mayor- que te aproveche.

Gracias June- le responde - ¿ No beberás nada?

Kanon tiene el mio- fue la respuesta de la amazona y se alejo hacía donde estaban Marin , Shaina, Afrodita y Saori hablando.

Si te descuidas, Kanon te la puede quitar- le dice El escorpión con una mirada picara mientras le pasa por el lado dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas y Afrodita.

No se de que hablas- le responde Saga fingiendo demencia y Milo se rió para sus adentros pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

Hermanito , June es muy divertida, ya se porque te gusta hablar con ella- le dice Kanon parándose frente a el.

Ten cuidado con June, no es otra de tus conquistas- le amenazo Saga que conoce muy bien la fama de Kanon.

Tranquilo fiera, no pretendo nada con ella- le responde su hermano burlón- estas muy sobre protector con la chica, ni siquiera con Ilsa te comportas así

¿Porque tendría que sobre proteger con Ilsa? - Pregunta Saga entrecortando los ojos.

te acuestas con ella desde hace un año y medio aproximadamente ¿ Eso te dice algo?- contraataca su hermano preguntando con tono de obviedad.

Recuerda que antes de ser una doncella, ella fue una Hetaira por muchos años- le respondió Saga con el mismo tono que uso su hermano- por lo tanto, no comprendo porque tendría que comportarme como dices.

June es una amazona y que yo sepa, se saben defender muchísimo mejor que una hetaira- Desvió Kanon el tema hacia la rubia amazona, mirando fijamente a Saga y sonriendole con malicia. Le encantaba hacer rabia a su hermano

¿ Que dices Kanon?- pregunta Saga contrariado por el desvio del tema- las hetairas son entrenadas para ser amantes de guerreros y las amazonas, para pelear

Por eso mismo, al ser casi como prostitutas, las hetairas son frías en la cama- le refuta Kanon picaramente- las amazonas son mas ardientes sino pregúntale a Aioria que se va a casar con una- Saga lo miro con furia y se fue dando zancadas enojado. No había dado tres pasos bien cuando se encontró de frente con June.

Saga!- exclama la amazona ya que Saga casi le pasa por arriba- ¿Estas enojado?- le pregunta al ver la cara de pocos amigos.

no te preocupes, Kanon y sus ocurrencias siempre me hacen enojar- La música repentinamente cambio de un ritmo movido a otro ritmo mas suave y como algo ¿sensual?

 _Esta noche bailamos_  
 _Te doy toda mi vida_  
 _Quédate conmigo_

¿Bailamos?- dice June al reconocer la canción y Saga la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la pista- ¿Saga? - dijo al ver que la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el -¿Que haces?

Bailar contigo- dice simplemente el Santo mientras le daba una vuelta y pego la espalda de ella al cuerpo de el. Hace un tiempo, específicamente antes de pasar la posesion de Arles , en unos de sus viajes a la ciudad de Athenas, había conocido a un grupo de bailarines que se especializaban en música extranjera, especialmente la latina. El se había interesado y hasta aprendió a bailar algunos de estos ritmos.

 _Tonight we dance_  
 _I leave my life in your hands_  
 _We take the floor_  
 _Nothing is forbidden anymore_  
 _Don't let the world gloom outside_  
 _Don't let a moment go by_  
 _Nothing can stop us tonigh_

Wow, te mueves muy bien ¿ Donde aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto la amazona curiosa, lo que menos esperaba era que Saga supiera bailar ritmos latinos, realmente no le veía cara de eso.

Hace mucho tiempo, en Athenas- fue la respuesta del caballero mientras seguía bailando con ella y como por tercera vez la pegaba a el, realmente el ritmo lo ayudaba mucho ya que le permitía aprovecharse un poco de la situación. Si antes había visto a la amazona bella con su ropa de entrenamiento, con este vestido rojo tendría que inventarle otro termino ya que hermosa le queda corto. El sabia que algo le pasaba con ella porque no era normal que el bailara, una cosa fue aprender por curiosidad y otra muy diferente demostrar sus dotes de bailarín frente a todo el mundo- no te lo dije pero estas muy bella hoy- le halaga el santo y June de pronto se sintió del color de su vestido (roja de la vergüenza)- ese vestido te queda precioso, el rojo te sienta muy bien- se animo Saga a decirle un piropo mas directo.

Muchas gracias Saga, tu también estas extremadamente guapo hoy- le hágala para atrás la amazona roja como un tomate. Ella también tenia que reconocer que desde aquella vez, el caballero podría decirse que hasta le atraía aunque ella le atribuía a lo que le había dicho una compañera una vez, que uno desarrolla inconsciente una especie de atracción magnética con el hombre al que le entrega la virginidad, recordándose de eso, ella decidió no hacerle caso a las sensaciones le causaba el caballero ademas si ella lo pensaba por un minuto, era imposible que el mismo en cuestión estuviera minimamente atraído a ella teniendo una mujer hecha y derecha como Ilsa de amante. La música termino y ambos fueron al grupo quienes les aplaudían.

Te lo tenias muy escondido Saga- dice su hermano aplaudiéndole también- enséñame a bailar así ¿Sabes cuanta mujeres ligaría? Mal hermano- agrega y el grupo se ríe.

No sabia que bailabas tan bien Saga- lo halago Aioros sorprendido de ver los dotes de bailarín de su amigo recibiendo un gracias del Gemelo mayor.

Señorita Saori ¿ me enseñaría a bailar tan bien como usted? - le pregunta Afrodita desviando el tema del Caballero Geminis quien ya estaba avergonzado.

Pero claro que si Afrodita- le responde la Diosa feliz. había logrado una de sus metas que era ser amigos de sus caballeros, realmente esta salida había sido una de las mejores-cuando gustes.

Yo también quisiera aprender mas- se apunto DeathMask y Shura lo secundo al instante.

¿Camus y tu?- pregunto Saori al Caballero de Acuario

No estoy interesado- le respondió el mencionado.

Olvídese del cubo de hielo andante, yo también me incluyo- apoya Kanon acercándose- apiádense de mi- todos se ríen con sus comentarios.

¿ Milo?- pregunto la pelimorada y este la miro.

Por mi no te preocupes Saori, tu amiga me va a hacer el favor de enseñarme- dice Mirando a Shaina quien dio un respingo. Eso hizo sonreir mucho a Saori para sus adentros ya que tenia esperanza en que Milo y Shaina pudieran ser algo mas que amigos.

Paso la noche entre bailes, bebidas y cuentos. June bailo con Kanon y Afrodita pero nunca mas con Saga , Saori con Deathmask , Aioros y Shura. Si preguntan por Marin y Aioria, estos iban y venian del grupo. Por otro lado, Milo y Shaina se la pasaron conversando sobres sus vidas. Como a las una de la mañana todos salieron del Bar hacia el Santuario, se despidieron en la entrada donde Afrodita aseguro que iba a llevar a Saori al templo principal ya que a el le quedaba mas cerca por lo que las chicas pudieron irse directamente al Recinto mientras los chicos se dirigían a su templo.

* * *

Meses después de la salida al BAR, la relaciones de todos habían mejorado considerablemente en el Santuario. Las amazonas hablaban ya con confianza con algunos Santos de Oro que inclusive iban a visitarlas al coliseo como era el caso de Aioros, kanon y Afrodita, que bajaban para hablar con las chicas cada dos por tres. Por otro lado, también había mejorado la relación de Saori con los Santos de Oro, ellos la invitaban a desayunar a sus casas, la ayudaban con cualquier cosa inclusive se comenta que DeathMask la acompaño a comprar ropa (Nota: no todo hombre aguanta eso XD). Habían comentarios que decían que los caballeros de Oro tomaban clases de baile con la Diosa aunque nadie excepto los implicados podrían afirmar realmente eso porque no se había podido confirmar el dato.

Una mañana June, por encargo del patriarca, había ido a Géminis a dejar unas cartas y al entrar a la parte privada, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ilsa haciendo el desayuno, no habia que ser muy inteligente para saber que ella había pasado la noche en el templo de Géminis.

Buen día Doncella- saludo June sorprendiendo a la rubia en el proceso, quien se mostró avergonzada ya que nadie (a excepción de Kanon y muy pocas veces) la había visto en el templo de Géminis ya que Saga era particularmente exigente con lo de la discreción.

Buen día amazona- saludo amablemente la ex-Hetaira- ¿Que le trae por aquí?

Tengo que entregarle algo al Saga de parte del patriarca- el que lo llamara Saga y no Señor le dio mala espina a Ilsa, solamente ella, sus compañeros y el Patriarca lo llamaban por su Nombre sin el señor y ahora venia esta chica, que bien ella sabia era una amazona y amiga de su Diosa y lo llamaba solamente Saga sin honoríficos, no podría describir el rostro de la amazona porque llevaba una mascara, realmente nunca la había visto sin ella a pesar de que se había abolido la ley que las obligaba a portarlas.

Saga esta en sus aposentos- fue la seca respuesta de la Hetaira- ¿Tienes el permiso de venir hasta la parte privada del templo?- pregunto con descaro recordándose que una persona que no quisiera su vida, no vendría sin permiso a esta parte del Templo ya que era sabido que ambos geminianos le gustaba mucho su espacio personal y le disgustaban los intrusos.

No es la primera vez que vengo - le contesta June amablemente dándose cuenta del tono de la Doncella _`¿Pero que le pasa a esta tipa?`_ penso enojada, era como si ella fuera la dueña del templo. Ambos dueños le habian dicho que ella podría pasar a la parte privada cuando quisiera , no iba a venir una Hetaira a decirle que era lo que tenia que hacer y a interrogarla- ahora con su permiso iré a esperar a Saga en la sala- y hablando del Diablo, Saga entro con solo un pantalon de mezclilla puesto.

Buen dia Ilsa.. ¿June?- pregunta extrañado al ver a la rubia en su templo- que raro verte por aquí a estas horas

Buen día Saga, espero hayas dormido bien- el doble sentido de la frase fue entendido por el Santo porque pudo notar un ligero sonrojo- vine a darte esto, te lo manda el Patriarca- seguido le pasa las cartas que anteriormente el Sumo Sacerdote le había pasado. Ilsa noto el sonrojo y sonrió, obviamente que había pasado una buena noche haciéndole el amor a ella pero luego su sonrisa se fue borrando por la forma en que Saga miraba a June cuando ella hablaba. Era como si ella no estuviera y el solo se concentrara en la amazona. Estaba rabiosa, incomoda, celosa y en ese momento hizo su aparición Kanon en la cocina que se sorprendio al ver a las dos rubia en la sala aunque noto el enojo de Ilsa.

Buen dia Ilsa, Saga- los saludo para luego bostezar y se dirigió donde la rubia amazona- Buen dia a la rubia mas sensual de este Santuario- lo dijo para molestar a Ilsa y al parecer funciono ya que vio que ceño de la susodicha estaba bien arrugado _`esto se pondrá bien interesante`_

 **CONTINUARA** **!**

 **Esto se pondra color de hormiga señores desde ahora en adelante!**

 **Canciones:**

 **Mala mujer**

 **Bailamos- Enrique iglesias**

 **Sus reviews son importantes para mi, por favor dejarlos!**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	5. Empiezan los Problemas

**Aqui esta el nuevo episodio de `The Story`quiero agradecer a mis lectoras asiduas** **MakitaChan ,** **Archangel of Fire 777, Jabed. Para sslove me da mucho gusto que hayas empezado a leer mi fic al igual que nambelle. Espero a todas que este capitulo les guste!**

 **Capítulo Anterior:**

Buen dia Ilsa, Saga- los saludo para luego bostezar y se dirigió donde la rubia amazona- Buen dia a la rubia mas sensual de este Santuario- lo dijo para molestar a Ilsa y al parecer funciono ya que vio que ceño de la susodicha estaba bien arrugado _`esto se pondrá bien interesante`_

 **Capitulo 5: Empiezan los Problemas**

Buen Día Kanon ¿ Como estas?- contesta el Saludo June cortesmente pero su mirada se dirigía a la otra rubia que estaba en la habitación. Esa.. no le llegaba ningun adjetivo lo suficientemente bueno para nombrarla, había osado desafiarla como si fuera la dueña de Géminis- le estaba comentando a la **Señora** Ilsa que cuanto con el permiso de ustedes dos para pasar a la parte privada de Geminis- recalco el señora y vio con satisfacción que Ilsa apretaba los puños luego dirigió su mirada a los dos Santo del templo.

Pero claro que si June, tienes todo nuestro permiso- dijo Kanon y Saga asintió para desgracia de Ilsa- pero como entenderás hay personas que se toma ciertas atribuciones que no le corresponden porque ofrecen ciertos favores- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa pero June entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se rió. Otra que entendió fue Ilsa quien miro al suelo con vergüenza y rabia , el caballero de forma indirecta le había dicho que ella no era nadie en ese templo solo algo así como una puta que venia a revolcarse con el Santo de Géminis cuando el quería.

¿ Te quedas a desayunar June?- pregunta Saga mirándola fijamente y a la doncella le aumento el mal sabor que tenia desde que los vio juntos hace minutos atrás. Saga obviamente miraba a June de una forma que no le gustaba a ella y se atrevería a decir que a pesar de ser amantes, el nunca se había quedado admirándola de esa forma.

yo paso hoy Saga, ya desayune- es la seca respuesta de June- tengo que bajar a Rodorio a comprar provisiones, nos vemos caballeros- dijo mientras se iba, ella se sentia un poco incomoda con la presencia de Ilsa ahí, recordó la vez que Saga la había llamado por el nombre de la doncella y no pudo evitar el enojo y lo maldijo por confundirla con ella.

June- la llamo una voz desde el templo que resulto ser Kanon- iré contigo a comprar provisiones.

No estoy muy de humor Kanon

lo se, pero no te preocupes, se animar muy bien a las mujeres- le guiño el ojo sensualmente y la Rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa por debajo de la mascara.

esta bien- fue la respuesta de rubia. Por otro lado dentro del templo de Geminis.

Kanon me insulto Saga- dijo Ilsa enojada mientras colocaba los alimentos delante de ella y Saga- y esa rubia amazona también lo hizo antes de tu llegar, tenias que ver su prepotencia!- exclamo con ira recordando como le respondió.

Kanon solo te dijo que te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden- dijo Saga para después suspirar con hastió- y June, creo que estas exagerando, ella es una amazona muy medida- agrego defendiéndola, en lo que conocía a la Rubia Amazona se había dado cuenta de que ella no era de la que explotaban fácilmente, todo lo respondía con cortesía aunque fuera fingida pero tenia el presentimiento que eso era una mascara, que tenia una personalidad fuerte y explosiva que trataba de retomando lo anterior, no creia nada eso de que le habia hablado mal a Ilsa.

y para colmo la defiendes! a esa mosca muerta!- suelta la Doncella enojada y luego se da cuenta de lo alto de su tono- Saga, lo siento por gritarte, yo solo...

¿Que es lo que te pasa Ilsa? - espeto el Santo con calma pero enojado por tal falta de respeto, no iba a permitir que una Doncella le subiera el tono de voz y menos que insultara a una persona que no le había hecho nada- Has caído bajo despotricando contra una chica que no te ha hecho nada.

¿Nada? tenias que ver como me respondió cuando le pregunte que si tenia el permiso de pasar aquí- le respondió Ilsa aumentando otra vez su tono de voz.

Ilsa, baja el tono- advirtio el Santo con calma- ¿Que es lo que tienes en contra de June?

Esa niña esta detrás de ti Saga, se le nota

ahora si te has vuelto loca, ella no ha demostrado mas que cortesía hacia mi Ilsa- responde Saga para atrás- ademas, ¿ A ti en que te afecta eso? si tu y yo no somos mas que amantes- le dio sin saberlo donde mas le dolía a la Hetaira.

Osea que para tu soy una puta con la cual saciar tus deseos- le recrimino la mujer dándole una mirada llena de furia.

dije que eras mi amante, no una puta

pues parece que si, ya que tengo casi dos años acostándome contigo y tu nada de querer formalizar lo nuestro!- Ilsa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca. Saga, por su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal declaración `¿ formalizar? ¿ Ilsa quiere que formalicemos?` - yo me voy Saga, deberíamos hablar cuando no estemos tan enojados- dijo Saliendo rápidamente del templo dejando a Saga sin reaccionar.

Creo hermanito, que tienes una gran problema entre tus manos- dice Kanon quien había oído toda la pelea, le había dicho a June que lo esperara mientras se cambiaba en las escalinatas de Geminis.

Pero no entiendo ¿ que es lo que deberíamos formalizar?- inquirió Saga mas para si mismo que para su hermano.

Saga, tienen año y medio siendo amantes, es bastante normal que ya ella quiera que tu la presentes en el Santuario como tu mujer

pero ella nunca me había siquiera insinuado algo hermano ¿ Porque ahora?

Porque por primera vez ella se siente amenazada por otra mujer- dice mientras se va del Templo dejando a Saga pensante.

June por su lado pudo ver cuando la Doncella paso por el lado ella dando zancadas enojada y la siguió con la vista hasta que paso el templo de Leo. Luego Kanon salio del templo de Geminis vestido con unos vaqueros y un t-shirt azul-¿Nos vamos señorita?

Vas muy guapo al pueblo, te acuerdo que soy tu acompañante hoy y puedo llegar a ser celosa, caballero- le reto June con mirada divertida cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pose de indignación.

No se preocupe mademoiselle, esta mañana soy solo suyo - dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirar la mascara de su rostro- tienes un rostro precioso, no deberías privarnos de poder apreciarlo- dice en tono de galán.

Sabes, si no fuera tan casanova, hasta te hiciera caso- respondió June guiñándole el ojo y emprendiendo camino hacia el Pueblo sonriendo al recordar la cara enojada de Ilsa.

Por ti cambiaría, amor mio- le responde Kanon en un tono sobreactuado lo que provoca la risa de June y ambos se van hacia Rodorio.

* * *

 **Templo de** **Cáncer**

Mascaritaa!- exclamo Saori desde afuera del templo feliz haciendo que dentro del templo el guardián rodara los ojos. La mayoría de personas sabían la relación cercana entre la Diosa y el Santo fruto de la noche en el Bar Nova meses atrás. El , Afrodita y la Diosa se habían convertido en buenos amigos al punto que cuando ella no tenia a quien molestas, iba donde el quien siempre la recibía bufando pero con los brazos abiertos- Mascarita!- otra vez lo llamo con ese adjetivo que ella sabia le molestaba.

ya voy, ya voy ¿ Que haces jodiendo tan temprano?- pregunta Mascara desperezándose y bostezando todavía solo con un boxer. Saori rodó los ojos , ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, el era tan descarado e insufrible.

oye, oye y yo que te vengo a honrar con mi presencia esta mañana- responde haciendo puchero. Mascara la vio por el rabillo del ojo y rió.

ya ya dime la verdad

vengo escapándome de las clases de etiqueta y protocolo y quien mejor que mi amigo DeathMask para esos fines- fue el turno de Mascara de rodar los ojos. Algo así se veía venir.

¿Desayunaste?- inquirió el caballero, ella negó con la cabeza- Vamos haré algo rápido- se dio la vuelta y entro al templo. Obviamente la Diosa no pudo evitar darle una vista al trasero del hombre que iba delante de ella. Esta bien que estaba acostumbrada pero señores , ella era una joven adulta de 18 años y las hormonas las tenia revoloteadas y Mascara no era precisamente feo.

Deja de verme el trasero niña

quien te manda a salir en paños menores

es mi templo, salgo desnudo si quiero

es una mujer que te estaba llamando en la entrada, no uno de tus amigos- y así continuaron su pelea matutina hasta que mascar puso un plato de huevo frito con tocineta, pan tostado y vaso de jugo frente a la diosa, quien se limito a comer. Otra de las razones por las que venia a menudo era que DeathMask cocinaba delicioso. Luego de terminado su desayuno, se le ocurrió una idea- mascarita

dime criatura de las tinieblas- le responde aburridamente el caballero

ponte un pantalón y un T-shirt y vamos a Athenas de compras

NO- grita horrorizado recordandose la otra experiencia. Hora y horas de recorrer tiendas para que la chiquilla se llevara 3 trapos.

Ay mascarita, no seas así

no me digas mascarita y no, es mi ultima respuesta- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿ Pues entonces que haremos?- vio que mascara le tiro una escoba y un recogedor junto con un plumero.

Limpiar- dijo con una risa maquiavelica y fue el turno de Saori de hacer una mueca de horror pues el canceriano era un maniático de la limpieza.

* * *

 **Templo de Geminis**

El caballero de Geminis había ido a la cama otra vez pues por obvias razones no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Habia estado pensando en lo que ocurrió esa mañana, la pelea con Ilsa y los comentarios de Kanon al respecto. Pensaba principalmente en lo de formalizar su relación con la Doncella ¿ El hizo o dijo algo que Ilsa malentendió? Para el esto siempre fue una simple relación de amantes casuales, nunca pretendió que ella se hiciera ilusiones con el al punto de querer formalizar la inexistente relación entre ellos ¿ Fue porque el le dio confianzas de que se quedara en el templo?¿ Por que amanecía con ella? muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del caballero esa mañana y así quedo profundamente dormido.

 **Sueño de Saga**

El, después de salir borracho de la fiesta organizada por Milo, estaba subiendo los escalones buscando a Ilsa y entonces al llegar al templo de Acuario vio una rubia bajando lentamente los escalones. Sus movimientos eran torpes y estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos negros, una blusa con un color con morado y unos zapatos de tacón que tenia agarrado en su mano derecha.

¿ Ilsa?- pregunto con voz rasposa denotando su borrachera. Ella lo miro y siguió caminando - ¿ Ilsa?- volvió y la llamo.

¿ Me hablas a mi?- pregunto la rubia y el asintió- Mi nombre es June, no Ilsa, estupido.

te confundí , disculpa- se iba a ir pero vio que la chica estaba a punto de caerse de los escalones y la tomo por la cintura - Estas borracha

Mira quien habla, un burro hablando de orejas- mascullo la chica rubia con voz rasposa tambien y le saca una sonrisa al borracho caballero- suéltame

¿ Hacia donde te diriges?

¿ A ti que te importa? Estas tan borracho como yo- responde despectivamente la rubia safandose de su agarre pero en consecuencia se iba a caer por segunda vez por las escaleras sin embargo, el santo logra tomarla por segunda vez.

Estare borracho pero al menos no me estoy cayendo por las escaleras

A todo esto ¿ Quien eres tu?- pregunta la rubia todavía en brazos del caballero.

Saga , mucho gusto June- dice mientras la suelta cuando esta convencido de que no se va a caer- te ayudare a bajar- agrega al verla ya mas relajada. Olvidandose de la razón por la que subió las escaleras de los diferentes templos.

Esta bien señor borrachín, bajare contigo- y ambos agarrados de la mano empiezan su descenso por lo templos. En el camino van riéndose y hablando muchos temas diferentes, ella le cuenta que estaba llegando a la Diosa luego de que se emborrachara junto con sus amigas también le contó que el motivo de su salida fue su cumpleaños y Saga la otro lado, Saga le contó que salio con los caballeros a un bar y bebieron algunos shots de tequila. Fueron riendo y contandose bochornosas hasta que llegan al templo de Géminis.

Hasta aquí llega la escolta, Saga - dice la chica cuando llegaron a la entrada- ¿ Podrías darme un poco de agua?- el asintió y ambos entraron dirigiéndose a la cocina. June tropezó en la Sala y se lo llevo a el que estaba tratando de agarrarla. Lo que paso después fue confuso, se besaron, al principio un beso suave luego con deseo, y al poco tiempo la ropa cayo quedando totalmente desnudos. El le beso sus senos y delineo sus formas luego busco sus labios y los beso de forma demandante.

¿ Todavia hay tiempo para decirte que esta es mi primera vez?- pregunto June en forma burlona cuando el dejo de besarla. Estaba muy excitada y si de por si borracha ya no estaba en sus cabales, el caballero la estaba llevando a la locura con sus besos.

¿Quieres parar?- pregunto Saga en un breve momento de lucidez

No, solo era para que lo supieras- y trato de besarlo otra vez pero el caballero la cargo en sus brazos.

Entonces vamos a mi cuarto, no seria bueno que pierdas tu virginidad en una alfombra- dijo y provoco una risilla traviesa en la amazona. Cuando llegaron al cuarto la tiro en la cama y se coloco arriba de ella para besarla pero la chica fue mas rápida y lo beso rudamente.

 **Aqui viene el lemon fuerte, favor atenerse los que NO les gusta**

El pellizco sus pezones y la chica solto un gemido para el placer del peliazul. El metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica para que ella se vaya acostumbrando y empezó a hacer movimientos hacia dentro y hacia afuera con el mismo. Ella empezó a gemir locamente y como consecuencia el incremento el ritmo de su dedo hasta que la chica llego al orgasmo

Su miembro estaba palpitante deseoso de entrar en la cavidad femenina pero se contuvo sin embargo la chica agarro su miembro con una mano y empezó a frotarla hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba de forma lenta y luego mas rápida ocasionando un gemido ronco del caballero luego sin previo aviso lo metió en su boca y empezó a chuparlo de forma suave. El le agarro la cabeza hundiéndola mas para que llegara mas profundo y la chica seguía con su miembro metido en la boca succionado y lamiéndolo , volviéndolo loco . Sin previo aviso, el derramo su semen en la boca de ella casi ahogándola en el proceso. La chica tosió un momento pero se trago el semen que aun quedaba en la boca e iba a volver de nuevo a su hazaña sin embargo el caballero la tiro en la cama.

Ahora es mi turno- dijo mientras su cara quedaba al frente de su feminidad. Luego el empezó a lamerla lentamente y la amazona se sentía en el cielo apretó la sabanas con sus puños retorciéndose de placer ante la lengua del caballero. Saga al verla loca de placer quiso mas y le dio una leve mordida en su clítoris, la chica casi se desmaya , no aguantaba tanto placer.

Saga ...ahh ...deja de hacer eso- gemía la chica cuando sentía su lengua en su clítoris, no resistía, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento hasta que sintió los espasmos de su propio orgasmo y los fluidos que salían de su vagina. Las piernas le temblaban, si en ese momento se hubiera tenido que poner de pie, sabia que se habría caído.

Es tu ultimo momento de echarte para atrás June- dijo Saga posicionándose delante de ella y presionando su pene contra la vagina de la chica- si me dices que pare, lo haré.

Estas loco si crees que llegue hasta aquí, para detenerme en el mejor momento- contesto la implicada y Saga de una sola embestida se adentro en ella ocasionando un grito y que la chica clavara sus uñas en la espalda. El empezó a moverse de forma suave y el dolor poco a poco empezó a volverse placer, el entraba y salia cada vez mas fuerte y la chica arqueaba su espalda por el placer que esto le producía. Saga estaba manteniendo un ritmo bestial, parecía un loco saliendo y entrando dentro de ella y ambos gemían fuerte y de forma salvaje hasta que se sintieron los espasmos y alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo. Ella cayo al lado izquierdo y el la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo.

Fue maravilloso, gracias Saga

No creo que nos acordemos de esto mañana June

Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo creo

Pues hoy tenemos que aprovecharlo- dijo mientras sacaba un condón de una caja y se lo colocaba volviendo a entrar en ella de una sola embestida y empezando otra vez el ritmo bestial de ambos.

 **Fin del lemon fuerte**

Después llegar al orgasmo volvieron a caer uno al lado del otro y se abrazaron mientras cerraban se dejaban caer en los brazos de morfeo.

 **Fin del sueño**

Saga se levanto jadeando y sudando en su cama y con su entrepierna dura como una roca. Ese sueño había sido particularmente fuerte para el y mas al recordar quienes habían sido los protagonistas de su sueño. Miro su entrepierna y resignado fue a tomar un baño de agua fria para refrescarse. En el baño no pudo evitar pensar en ese sueño y luego unió todas las piezas ¿Borrachos? ¿ Fiesta de Milo? ¿ Cumpleaños de June? _`Por Athena, creo que soñé lo que paso esa noche_ `penso y aunque quiso, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por el `sueño` realmente esa noche sintió que se había divertido mucho y no solamente en lo carnal. Luego se acordó de un detalle importante, el día siguiente solo había un condón sin embargo según el sueño habían sidos dos veces las que habían tenido relaciones, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de un embarazo, este hecho lo alarmo un poco aunque luego se calmo ya que habia pasado casi 5 meses de aquella noche, si hubiera salido embarazada, ya se debería estar notando y mas que ella usaba ropa pegada.

Como sea decidió que en cuanto la viera hablaría con ella porque ambos merecían saber lo que paso esa noche.

* * *

 **En Rodorio**

Kanon y June bajaron al pueblo y fueron directamente al mercado a comprar algunos víveres y carnes. Ya cuando se vieron satisfechos con lo que habían escogido entonces fueron a la panadería del pueblo por pan fresco. June, antes de bajar al pueblo, había hecho a Kanon esperar media hora en lo que se ponia algo mas decente ya que no estaba dispuesta bajar en traje de entrenamiento. Estaba usando un vestido blanco y su largo cabello rubio atado a una alta cola de caballo y estos, junto a una sandalias de plataforma color crema, resaltaban la belleza de la rubia. En muchos sitios que habían ido, la halagaban y le decían a Kanon que tenia una novia muy linda, ambos agradecían , siguiendo el juego.

Hacen muy bonita pareja- dijo uno de los mercaderes

que va, si el es muy feo para mi- respondió June haciendo que se rieran. Kanon intento fingir enojo sin éxito. Habían terminado sus compras cuando el caballero decidió que el día se veía muy bien para tomar un helado. Fueron al parque y pidieron una copa grande de chocolate para dos.

me he divertido mucho hoy Kanon

Yo también, tenia mucho que no veía tanta seriedad al elegir un pescado

Que chistoso, me muero de la risa- responde ella sarcasticamente

Aquí esta su copa de helado, que la disfruten- dijo el camarero mientras la depositaba en la mesa y se iba.

Rico- dijo June cuando dio el primer bocado- pues bien, presunto novio...

¿ Presunto Novio? - inquirio Kanon dando un bocado a su cuchara llena de helado - ¿ Porque eres tan cruel?

¿Preferirías que te llamara cuchurrumin?- inquirió June burlona y al ver que Kanon casi escupe su helado ,se rió- me lo imagine

Oye, esta mañana ,¿Estabas enojada por lo de Ilsa?- pregunto Kanon serio

Se cree que es la dueña de Geminis- fue la seca respuesta de June

Saga y ella pelearon

la vi salir furiosa del Templo cuando te estaba esperando para irnos ¿ Fue por mi que pelearon no?- termino con una pregunta June

Sabes que si , no te soporta- respondió Kanon con una sonrisa

pues que le pasa , ni que me haya acostado con tu hermano- _`creo que me cuelga si se llega a enterar`_

ella piensa que Saga te defiende mucho- June lo miro como si estuviera loco

Saga y yo no hablamos prácticamente osea, no la entiendo- dice metiéndose a la boca uno de las ultimas cucharadas de helado.

El tampoco la entiende mucho que digamos

Vamonos Kanon, es casi hora de la comida- le dice June dando el tema por concluido, Kanon paga el helado y se van rumbo al Santuario. Kanon la acompaña hasta la entrada del recinto de amazonas y luego se va a su templo.

* * *

 **Templo de Cancer**

Eres un diablo Mascara- Dice Saori terminando de trapear todo y con esta acción, termino de limpiar junto con el Santo todo el templo de arriba a abajo .

Pero así me quieres

Lo estoy reconsiderando seriamente- dice mientras se recuesta en el mueble exhausta hasta quedarse dormida. Mascara la ve y la lleva a la habitación para que descanse mientras se prepara para hacer la comida.

* * *

June va hacia el templo de Géminis ya que confundió una bolsa de arándanos con una de uvas que Kanon compro e iba a devolvérsela. Cuando llego, fue directo a la cocina, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Saga.

Hola Saga ¿ Donde esta Kanon?- fue directo al punto la amazona

Esta en el baño ¿ Se te ofrece algo June?

esta bolsa se confundió entre las mías- dijo pasandole la funda llena de uvas- por favor dile que se la traje, bueno, nos vemos- dice despidiéndose ya que tenia prisa en llegar a su templo a limpiar y a cocinar.

Necesito hablar contigo June- le dijo Saga seriamente tomándola del brazo.

Soy toda oídos

Vamos a mi cuarto, lo que te voy a decir no te lo puedo decir aquí, vaya y Kanon nos oiga- ella asiente y ambos se dirigen al cuarto del Mayor. Cuando llegan ahí, June toma asiento en la cama y lo mira como dándole permiso para hablar.

me acorde de lo que paso el día que nos emborrachamos- confeso e hizo sonrojar a June. Ella nunca había pensando en que algún día uno de los dos se iba a acordar de todo lo que paso.

Nada mas quiero que me contestes una pregunta y no te rías por favor- dice June sonrojada y con vergüenza- ¿ Fui buena? osea fue mi primera vez y yo realmente no me acuerdo.

muy buena según me acuerdo- dice el caballero con una sonrisa y June le da un codazo- auch

¿De que te estarás acordando? Pervertido - dice cruzándose de brazos- bueno me alegro que uno de los dos se acuerde- dijo levantándose pero Saga la volvió a sentar.

No era solo para decirte eso que te dije que habláramos- dijo Sentándose al lado de ella- Necesito un consejo con algo que paso con Ilsa esta mañana- y el caballero le contó todo lo que paso entre los dos, obviamente omitió los insultos hacia la amazona para no causar una guerra innecesaria entre mujeres.

Esta loca- el caballero la miro fijamente- no me mires así ,es verdad

¿ Crees que debería formalizar mi relación con ella?

¿ Realmente lo estas pensando?- pregunta la amazona enojada- y si ella te dice tírate del puente ¿ lo harías?- el se sorprende pero niega con la cabeza- la respuesta a mi entender esta en ti, si tu no lo sientes así pues no lo hagas, formalizar es algo serio, no porque ella sienta que le esta entrando la edad , tienes que verte obligado- concluyo y Saga se rió por su comentario. De verdad que esa chiquilla le sacaba sonrisas con sus comentarios.

Gracias por tu consejos June, realmente lo aprecio

Para que estamos los amigos

Muy buen comienzo tuvo nuestra amistad- dijo el caballero picaramente ganándose un codazo de la amazona- eres muy agresiva

Hombre lascivo

¿ Te das cuenta que estas con el hombre lascivo sola en una habitación?- inquirió en broma el caballero aunque realmente su entrepierna estaba empezando a reaccionar a los recuerdos.

te arranco la piel a tiras si intentas algo , hombre lascivo- cada vez que la chica abría sus labios solo le venían recuerdos y los mismos estaban nublandole la razón. June por su parte al no ver que Saga decía nada se paro de la cama dispuesta a irse-Bueno Saga nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer- dijo despidiéndose pero en vez de un adiós, sintió como una mano la halaba y la tiraba hacia la cama y una boca demandante se posaba sobre la suya.

 **Continuara!**

 **Sus reviews son impo** **rtantes para mi!**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	6. Aclarando situaciones

**Mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Aquí les traigo otro episodio, largo y tendido.**

 **Espero les guste:**

 **Capítulo Anterior:**

te arranco la piel a tiras si intentas algo , hombre lascivo- cada vez que la chica abría sus labios solo le venían recuerdos y los mismos estaban nublandole la razón. June por su parte al no ver que Saga decía nada se paro de la cama dispuesta a irse-Bueno Saga nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer- dijo despidiéndose pero en vez de un adiós, sintió como una mano la halaba y la tiraba hacia la cama y una boca demandante se posaba sobre la suya.

 **Capitulo 6: Aclarando situaciones**

El beso poco a poco se hizo mas rudo, un vaivén de lenguas que recorrían el hábitat de la otra empezó. June no pudo evitar con sus manos recorrer los marcados abdominales del caballero y luego, en un movimiento sorpresivo y pervertivo le desabrocho los pantalones. Saga por su parte , tenia las manos ocupada con los senos de la amazona (por arriba de la ropa).

Si a la amazona le hubieran dicho que estaría en esta situación otra vez se le hubiera reído en la cara a quien hubiera osado decírselo. Es increíble lo difícil que era resistirse al hombre que la besaba fervientemente y que ella correspondía con la misma pasión. Era como si de pronto hubiera despertado un lado mas salvaje en ella, era como si el fuera un imán que la atraía irremediablemente. Ella siempre estuvo consciente de su atracción hacia el pero todo el tiempo lo adjudico a que el había sido la persona que le quito la virginidad.

Saga, para.. Saga- dijo June tratando de apartarlo cuando volvió a pensar con Lucidez aunque se ha de admitirlo, realmente no quería parar.

mmm mmm ¿ Porque?- pregunto el caballero mientras besaba su cuello.

tu y yo no deberíamos estar haciendo esto y Kanon esta en el templo- al decir eso Saga pareció reaccionar separándose de ella súbitamente. Se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza ¿ Que estuvo apunto de hacer? era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del caballero. El era un hombre hecho y derecho y el mayor de los dos que estaban en esa habitación en ese momento sin embargo se había dejado llevar por segunda vez con la misma chiquilla ya que para el, aunque la primera haya sido bajo los efectos del alcohol, no se justifica.

Perdóname June, yo... no se lo que paso- June le puso una mano en el hombro en respuesta como tratando de consolarlo.

No te preocupes Saga, tal como te dije hace tiempo, fue decisión de dos

Pero si fui yo quien te tiro en la cama y te beso, yo..- dijo sorprendido de las palabras de la chica.

sin embargo, yo te correspondí por lo que es mi responsabilidad también- corto June el dialogo de Saga- si quieres una prueba fehaciente, ve tu pantalón- agrega y Saga esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Ella siempre tan ella, nunca había conocido a nadie igual- Bueno abróchate eso y vamos afuera que Kanon debe andar rondando preguntándose porque mi cosmos esta en tu habitación.

¿Tienes algo con Kanon?- pregunto sin rodeos Saga. Los últimos meses su hermano y la amazona se habían hecho muy amigos, tal vez demasiado, hacían muchas cosas juntos, desde comprar provisiones hasta entrenar. Esto despertaba el interés de la gente de Santuario y los rumores no se hicieron esperar y si ya de por si lo hacia sospechar lo protector de Kanon era con la chica. El que ella mostrara tanto interés en que el no se preguntara que hacia ella en la habitación de el terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas..

No puedo creer que me este preguntando eso luego de lo que paso entre nosotros- espeta la chica enojada

Solo fue una pregunta June, no tienes que exaltarte

Saga, hubiera sido una simple pregunta si la hubieras dicho cuando estábamos en la cocina o cuando llegamos aquí y nos sentamos a hablar- dice June calmada aunque el enojo se denotaba en su voz- pero poco me falto para acostarme contigo y ¿ Con que me saltas? con que si tengo algo con tu hermano, podre ser muchas cosas sin embargo no soy tan perra de tener algo con el y acostarme contigo, por Athena Saga, son hermanos y encima gemelos!- exclamo mientras se paraba de una senton de la cama enojada. La decepción podía verse claramente en sus ojos y también la tristeza

Pero es que pasas tanto tiempo con el , cualquiera se haría ese tipo de pregunta- trato de defenderse Saga aunque sabia que los argumentos de la chica era muy buenos sin embargo, tenia esa espina dentro de su corazón. Kanon y el eran idénticos y no solo físicamente sino en gustos hacia las feminas aunque su hermano era mas mujeriego.

Para tu información, Kanon me atrae igual que un dolor de muelas y si pudieras ver mas allá de lo playboy que es tu hermano, sabrías que el solo ama a una mujer y esa , querido, NO soy yo- solo se escucho un fuerte azote de puerta. Saga por primera vez se quedo mudo, muy pocas personas se atreverían a plantarle cara como esa chiquilla. June por su parte iba hecha una furia en los pasillos de géminis, no vio a Kanon y choco de lleno con el.

¿ Que te pasa June? - pregunto el chico al ver el aura de enojo que emitía la chica. El sabia que June estaba en la habitación de Saga y había escuchado toda la conversación, no podia creer lo estúpido que podría ser su hermano al insinuar que la chica y el podrían tener una relación amorosa. Es cierto que la rubia era una belleza exotica y una mujer muy hermosa pero el solo la quería como un hermano mayor querría a su hermanita, sin segundas intenciones por debajo de la mesa.

Hazte a un lado Kanon- el caballero se hizo a un lado sabiendo que seria imposible el convencerla de tranquilizarse ahora mismo. La buscaría luego , ahora tenia otra cosa que hacer, mirando a la habitación de su hermano. Saga por otro lado estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo ocurrido, se dejo llevar íntimamente y también emocionalmente. Esa chica lo descolocaba y no le gustaba lo que sentía, no le gustaba que ella pudiera poner su mundo de cabeza.

Saga ahora si que la cagaste hermano, June salio hecha una furia de aquí- dice Kanon ingresando al cuarto.

Ahora no Kanon- responde Saga enojado.

la heriste hermano

No la herí, le pregunte algo y reacciono como toda un chiquilla que...

No Saga, reacciono como una mujer herida-lo paro en seco Kanon enojado. Su hermano estaba siendo un tonto y no quería admitir su error y eso, tenia el leve presentimiento, le iba a pesar.- la heriste saga, dudaste de ella.

¿ y tu como sabes lo que paso?

`¿ Tienes algo con Kanon?` `Kanon me atrae igual que un dolor de muelas`-imito las voces de ambos- supongo que estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron puerta estaba semiabierta.

Kanon, no te metas en esto

no me meto por ti Saga, sino por ella

Ella fue muy capaz de defenderse sola- alego recordando los argumento de la Rubia.

y tu no eres capaz de darte cuenta del error que cometiste Saga y no quiero que cuando lo hagas, sea muy tarde- Kanon se fue resoplando enojado, su hermano era uno de los mejores guerreros pero no sabia nada en cuanto a mujeres y a el no le importaba que hubiera herido a Ilsa de por si hasta divertido lo encontraba pero a June, sabia que la chica se había sentido herida a la insinuación que indirectamente Saga le hizo.

Por otro lado la amazona estaba hecha una furia y se dirigía al recinto pasando sin dirigir saludo a todo el que le pasaba por el frente y los mismos se quedaban extrañados. Llego a la cabaña y azoto la puerta alertando a las otras dos residentes y haciendo que salieran de su cuarto. Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de la rubia.

June ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Marin tocando la puerta.

No estoy de humor chicas, de verdad- contesto la chica y su tono todavía denotaba enojo.

June maldita sea déjanos pasar- dijo Shaina enojada tambien ya- Vienes azotando la puerta y pretende que no nos preocupemos- agrega. Ambas amazona sabían que el caracter de June era aun mas fuerte que el de Shaina pero a diferencia de la ultima, la rubia no era explosiva y normalmente mantenia la calma ante las situaciones. Oirla o verla azotar una puerta era sinónimo de que algo andaba extremantemente mal. Vieron como la puerta se abrió y June les indico que pasaran.

¿ Que paso June?- preguntaron ambas y la miraron expectantes.

Un idiota me hizo enojar- fue la seca respuesta de la amazona.

June, a ti ni el acoso de Argol ni la acidez de Misty te hacen reaccionar así- le dice Marin preocupada.

Ella de verdad piensa que nos vamos a tragar esa estupidez Marin- esta fue la peliverde que hablo- desembucha Camaleon ¿A quien hay que matar?

¿Puedes con un caballero dorado?- pregunto June riéndose amargamente pues sabia la respuesta y luego se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.

Querida de frente nunca podría, pero quien dijo que no se puede jugar sucio- bromeo Shaina tratando de aliviar el enojo de la chica. Eran muy amigas y no le gustaba verla enojada- Un dorado June, nada mal para ti- insinuó la peliverde riéndose para sus adentros.

No empieces cobra

¿ Quien es June?- pregunto la amazona de Aguila

No me van a dejar en paz- ambas niegan y ella resopla resignada- es Saga

¿QUEE?- ambas amazonas gritan asombradas

¿ Saga de Geminis?- pregunta Marin reafirmando y piensa que no puede abrir la boca mas cuando June asiente

¿ Te estas tirando a Saga? - pregunta Shaina haciendo que las otras dos se les subiera el color a la cara.

SHAINA!- exclama June sonrojada- dije que estoy enojada con el no que me lo estoy tirando

Ese hombre es muy correcto ¿ Que pudo hacer para ponerte así?- pregunta Marin todavía sorprendida.

Correcto mis calzones, es un idiota, insufrible..- y por ahí empezó la larga lista de insultos destinado al caballero.

Pues si que aspira alto la chiquilla- se burla la peliverde interrumpiendo la larga lista de `bellos` adjetivos que le estaba adjudicando la rubia al Santo.

Ay Shaina no empieces

Pues dinos que paso June, nos parece raro que sea el especialmente dado que la relación entre Saga y tu es inexistente

Insinuó que yo tenia algo con Kanon- soltó la rubia ya harta de estar dando tantas vueltas, total las dos chicas ahí eran (junto con la Diosa) sus mejores amigas.

¿ y ? nosotras te jodemos con eso, es mas el santuario completo piensa que entre ustedes hay algo - replica Shaina

aquí hay algo mas June , no te pondrías así solo por eso- la pelirroja hablo en esta ocasión.

me pregunto si tenia algo con Kanon luego de que casi me acuesto con el!- soltó June la sopa y las otras dos se quedaron de piedra- Ese infeliz, mal nacido, hijo de su madre!- seguía insultando la chica mientras que las otras dos permanecían calladas la frase saga y June con el verbo acostar o el sustantivo sexo de por medio no les cuadraba, habían muchas interrogantes.

espera espera June, Tu ibas a tener sexo ¿ Con Saga?- pregunta Marin arrastrando la palabra como intentando creérselo, la rubia asintió- pero ¿ Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque? ¿ Donde? y ¿ Para que?

ahora si no te mueves de aquí Camaleon hasta que nos cuente como llegamos a esto- dijo Shaina cuando salio de su ensimismamiento. June suspiro sabia que estaría varias horas encerrada hasta que la curiosidad de esas dos estuviera totalmente saciada.

* * *

 **Templo de Sagitario**

Saga llego al templo de su mejor amigo y el mismo lo recibió con su típica sonrisa. Estaba harto de pensar en la situación con Ilsa y June en el templo, necesitaba un consejo aunque sabia que Aioros tenia mucho menor experiencia que el en mujeres pero realmente el arquero era de respetar al momento de emitir su opinion y dar un consejo.

Amigo , mucho gusto de verte- dice Aioros- ¿ Quieres te, café o jugo?- pregunto cuando ambos llegaron a la Sala donde el Geminiano se dejo caer en los comodos sillones.

un jugo estaría bien - fue la respuesta del caballero. El caballero desapareció durante unos minutos y volvió con dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Sagitario le entrego su respectivo Jugo al gemelo mayor- gracias.

¿ Que te trae por aquí amigo? Te noto preocupado

Mujeres

¿Tu? ¿ lios con mujeres? No me lo creo- hablo el arquero sorprendido

Ilsa quiere que formalicemos nuestra relación

Eso todo el mundo lo veía venir, esa mujer besa el suelo que tu pisas Saga-el mencionado alzo la ceja extrañado ¿ es que el había sido el único en no darse cuenta que la Doncella estaba enamorada de el?- ¿ La quieres?- pregunta su amigo cortando los pensamientos del Geminiano.

No- y era la verdad, el la apreciaba pero de ahi a quererla, a amarla era sentires muy diferentes.

Entonces esa es tu respuesta- concluye Aioria con una sonrisa- sino la amas no puedes formalizar algo con ella porque no va a durar.

Aioros si tu le arrancas la virginidad a una chica, ambos estando borrachos, ambos acuerdan no hablar de eso, pasan meses, ella se hace muy amiga de tu hermano, al punto que tu y mucha gente piensa que son pareja e inesperadamente vuelve a pasar algo contigo ¿ Que harías?- pregunta Saga. Sabia que estaba faltando al pacto hecho con June de no hablar de eso pero necesitaba un consejo sobre la situación. La rubia se enojo y le planto la cara al momento de el dudar sobre la relación con su hermano y el mismo Kanon metió la mano en fuego por ella.

un momento Saga, eso no fue lo que me contaste que paso con Ilsa- dice Aioros sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

Eso no fue con Ilsa amigo, fue con otra chica- dijo Saga con un pequeño sonrojo.

Bueno, evidentemente no seria cuestionar su relación con mi hermano ya que eso podría ofenderla- Saga se dio un manoplazo en la cabeza- ¿ Eso fue lo que hiciste?- Saga asiente- bueno, amigo mio, no quisiera estar en tus pantalones.

Pero ¿como no cuestionarla si es tan cercana con tu hermano? hasta tu mismo crees que puede haber algo y mas que si tu hermano es un mujeriego!

No es que no se lo preguntaras, es el momento que escojas para hacerlo - en ese momento Saga recordó lo que June le dijo al momento de el cuestionarla `Saga, hubiera sido una simple pregunta si la hubieras dicho cuando estábamos en la cocina o cuando llegamos aquí y nos sentamos a hablar` _`osea que si hubiera sido en otro momento , talvez ella no se hubiera enojado.`_ pensó el caballero y de repente se sintió abochornado, empezaba a comprender que había hecho mal.

Gracias amigo- le agradeció sinceramente el caballero de Géminis a su hermano Sagitario.

¿ Me dirás quien es la chica?

June- respondio Saga automaticamente - June de Camaleon

Saga, no es que estoy cuestionando tus gustos ni nada, pero ¿ Estas consciente que le llevas mas de una década a esa chica?- pregunto Aioros.

Ella hasta ahora solo me atrae Aioros, no es que me voy a casar con ella ni nada por el estilo- Aioros meneo su cabeza en señal de frustración. Saga era tan buen guerrero, uno de los mas poderosos de la orden pero en mujeres, sabia lo que sabia el, del cocina.

Por eso mismo Saga, ella se puede enamorar de ti y para ti solo es una atracción

ella se ha comportado hasta mejor que una mujer ya madura- refiriéndose a Ilsa.

pero no deja de ser una chica de 17 años que nunca ha realmente interactuado con un hombre que no sea entrenando o peleando - volvió y hablo Aioros tratándolo de hacer entrar en Razón. El realmente no tenia nada en contra de esa relación pero no quería que la rubia saliera lastimada porque talvez Saga no la tomaría enserio- Tu has vivido, has tenido mujeres, sabes lo que es mantener una relación puramente carnal pero ella- hizo una pausa- ella siempre ha vivido entrenándose, bajo la condena de una mascara, sin poder mostrar a ningún hombre que es una mujer para no tener que decidir entre amarlo o matarlo, ella no sabrá diferenciar el amor del sexo.

Tomare tu consejo amigo, hablare con ella para darle punto final a todo esto desde hoy- concluyo Saga entendiendo lo que su amigo le quiso decir. Realmente ya con lo de Ilsa tenia experiencia de sobra para saber que si una mujer acostumbrada a los deseos carnales se enamoro, también lo haría la amazona si empieza una relación con el y realmente no le gustaba que le estuvieran exigiendo algo que no estaba todavía preparado para dar.

No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella

No entiendo como ella consigue que todos estén de su lado sin ni siquiera estar presente- bufo Saga y Aioros solo rió.

* * *

 **Recinto de las Amazonas**

déjame ver si entendí, entonces el día de tu cumpleaños, tu y Saga tuvieron sexo borrachos, que por cierto nos mentiste- resumió la la peliverde mientras la miraba incrédula de lo que ella misma estaba hablando- y no obstante ese error, casi te acuestas hoy con el si Kanon no llega a estar en Geminis- la rubia asiente- El te pregunto si tenias algo con su hermano después de que casi tenias sexo con el y eso fue lo que origino tu disgusto- otra vez June mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

No les quise mentir chica pero el y yo habíamos quedado en que no se lo diríamos a nadie, fue una mancha en el expediente de ambos

y encima de todo ¿ Consideras una simple mancha en tu expediente el haber perdido la virginidad borracha y no acordarte?- pregunta la peliverde y June se queda mirándola sin saber que decir. Marin estaba divertida con la situación aunque al igual que Shaina todavía sorprendida por la historia que les relato June- No se si reírme o llorar sinceramente.

Ya Shaina, cada quien debe cometer sus propios errores- hablo Marin como siempre conciliadora- Lo que se me hace estúpido de parte de Saga es que te pregunte si tienes algo con su hermano luego de casi haberse acostado contigo por lo que entiendo tu reacción, yo también estaría muy ofendida.

Hombres, nunca piensan con la cabeza correcta- alego Shaina lo que provoco la risa de las otras dos- responderme con la verdad ¿ Que sientes por Saga?

hoy me di cuenta que el me gusta- reconoce June por primera vez.

No es por quitarte la ilusión June pero vamos a la realidad, tu tienes 17 años y el esta en sus 30, demasiada diferencia de edad y no es solo eso, tu estas empezando a vivir, el ya vivió demasiado- empezó Shaina a opinar sobre el asunto- El según lo que dices no ha demostrado mas que interés sexual en ti , la pregunta que queda es la siguiente: ¿ Estarías dispuesta a mantener solo una relación solo de sexo con el?

No soy una mujer de relaciones casuales- respondió June firmemente.

¿ Que harás entonces June?- pregunto Marin

Evidentemente es una piedra con la que no debo volver a tropezar, hablare con el y cerrare el capitulo- contesto la rubia decidida- Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes- las abraza a ambas- debo ir a hablar con el lo mas pronto posible- dice levantándose.

¿ Iras ahora?- pregunta Marin y Shaina en conjunto

No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy- recito June y salio por la puerta. Por su cosmos, sabia que Saga estaba en la casa de Sagitario por lo que se apresuro a subir los escalones hacia Sagitarios.

Hola belleza- la saludo el Santo de Capricornio cuando iba por Virgo, el mismo iba saliendo del templo de una reunión con Shaka cuando la vio.

Buenas tardes Shura ¿ Como estas?- responde con cortesía el saludo del caballero.

Viendote con prisa

ahh si es que voy a Sagitario, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Saga

¿ Ah si?- pregunta mas para el mismo que para ella, extrañado por el comentario de la chica- yo tambien voy hacia mi templo ¿ me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante?

pues.. si claro- contesta June sonrojada _`Shura siempre es tan caballeroso`-_ ambos emprendieron la subida a ritmo lento, iban hablando de muchas cosas, sobretodo de entrenamientos y técnicas de combate. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegaron a Sagitario.

Bueno June, has llegado a tu destino- dice el caballero cuando llegan a la columna principal del Templo.

Gracias Shura, tu compañía ha sido muy grata

Al contrario June, debería ser yo quien te agradezca por tan agradable viaje- le dice mientras besa su mano- por cierto ¿ya almorzaste?

realmente no- respondio June, con todo lo que paso se le olvido comer algo.

Pues estas invitada a comer en mi templo, luego de que hables con Saga

No quisiera ser una molestia Shura

Al contrario, June serias una hermosa compañía- y en un inesperado gesto, el chico le guiña el ojo.

Pues entonces, mi buen caballero, allá estaré- y con esta respuesta de parte de la chica, Shura emprendió su subida.

Saga y Aioros sintieron la presencia de Shura y June fuera del templo y salieron llegando en el momento en que el Santo de Capricornio invitaba a la chica a comer. Cuando Shura se fue, Aioros dejo a Saga y a June solos para que pudieran hablar con mas privacidad.

June, quiero discúlpame por la pregunta que te hice esta mañana, estuvo fuera de contexto dada la situación en la que estábamos- se disculpo Saga luego de que sintió el cosmos de Aioros lo suficientemente lejos- no obstante, no es el único tema que tengo que hablarte- tomo aire profundamente como pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación- Tu me atraes muchísimo, no te lo voy a negar, eres una chica preciosa pero yo no puedo darte mas que una relación casual, tu eres una chica que esta empezando a vivir y yo soy un hombre que ya ha vivido demasiado. Por lo que te pido que olvidemos todo esto y dejemos nuestra relación, si alguna vez hubo una, hasta donde esta. Si tienes que alejarte de mi e ignorarme, me atendré a ello.- concluyo sintiéndose como que un peso se le había sumado, miraba a June quien lo miraba fijamente callada.

Estas disculpado, es lo primero que te diré- empezó a hablar June - fuiste , sea cual sea las circunstancias, el primer hombre con el que estuve. Al principio pensé que la atracción que sentía hacia ti solo eran residuos de lo que paso esa noche, bien dicen por ahí que el primer hombre nunca se olvida pero hoy me di cuenta que tu me gustas- hizo una pausa como pensando lo que venia a continuación- sin embargo,no soy mujer de una relación casual y estoy consciente de que eso seria lo único que podrías ofrecerme y así, las cosas no funcionarían de ninguna forma.

gracias por comprender June- agradeció el Santo aunque la sensación de incomodidad.

De nada - hablo June tranquila externamente pero en el fondo, la chica solo quería salir de ahí - Con su permiso me retiro- agrego y sin esperar la respuesta de Santo emprendió su huida. Es cierto que estaba consciente de que Saga no era el hombre para ella, pero eso no lo hacia menos doloroso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del caballero, dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran con libertad. Tantos meses con la verdad delante de sus ojos, para darse cuenta que realmente le gustaba el Santo el día que tenían que terminar algo que ni siquiera había empezó.

Saga por su parte, entro a Sagitario preguntándose una y otra vez si fue la mejor decisión.

 **Continuara!**

 **Les pido que no me quieran matar, esto es necesario para que la historia se desenvuelva.**

 **Sus reviews son impo** **rtantes para mi!**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	7. Aclarando situaciones Pt2

**Mis queridas lectoras y lectores, yo se que me querían asesinar por el ultimo episodio pero que todo ha sido fríamente calculado para que la historia se desenvuelva.**

 **Aquí les traigo otro episodio, largo y tendido.**

 **Espero les guste:**

 **Capítulo Anterior:**

Saga por su parte, entro a Sagitario preguntándose una y otra vez si fue la mejor decisión.

 **Capitulo 7: Aclarando Situaciones Pt. 2**

`A menudo se encuentra el destino en el camino que se toma para evitarlo.`

 _anonimo_

Luego de secarse las lagrimas, June entro a Capricornio y encontró al peliverde muy concentrado en preparar la mesa. Desde que habían hablado en el bar, el se había mostrado extremadamente caballeroso con ella, siempre tenia algún detalle y era buen conversador. El no se merecía que ella se pasara el almuerzo triste por lo ocurrido minutos antes.

¿ Te ayudo?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que se colocaba al lado de el.

No es necesario- respondió el Santo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Insisto- dice June mientras le quitaba el plato que tenia en la mano y lo colocaba en la mesa- no sabes que es sumamente descortés el decirle que no a una dama que le ofrece su ayuda- agrego en forma de broma y luciendo aun mas su feminidad, le guiño un ojo.

lo hare cuando vea a una- le siguió el juego Shura

resulta usted ofensivo, caballero- June fingió estar dolida por el comentario.

es parte de mi encanto- dijo dándole el toque final a la mesa- déjame servir la comida

Te ayudo-con esto, June y Shura se encaminaron a la cocina.

* * *

 **Templo de Cancer**

Saori abrió los ojos y se desperezo, dándose cuenta que estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que limpió hasta quedar exhausta el templo de Cáncer _`ese maniatico me las va pagar`_ penso macabramente la Diosa y como si Zeus la hubiera escuchado la puerta se abrió revelando al objeto de sus deseos malévolos.

por fin te levantas enana! mira que me estaba aburriendo- exclama Mascara al verla despierta- la comida se te enfría, diablilla

¿Que pasa aqui?- pregunta una voz aterciopelada en el pasillo y Saori se levanta como un resorte y corre hacia donde esta la voz.

AFROOO!- Exclama mientras lo abraza- la jaiba me obligo a limpiar su templo de arriba a abajo, recoji hasta calzones sucios de hace tres días- dice Saori con cascaditas en los ojos.

Oye eso es mentira!- exclamo el aludido cruzándose de brazos- por cierto tilapia ¿ que haces aquí?

Vine a honrarte con mi presencia en la hora de la comida, cangrejo- fue la respuesta del Santo de piscis

otro pegado mas- bufo el santo de cancer

Sabes que siempre cocinas de mas- fue la simple respuesta de Afrodita- Por cierto cangrejo ¿ Por que Saori salio de tu habitación hace unos momentos?- le pregunto sin reparar en lo horrible que sonaba esa pregunta y para su sorpresa, al oír la insinuación, la diosa y el peliazul se sonrojaron y al ver esta reaccion, Afrodita cayo en cuenta de lo que habia preguntado y se dirigió hacia mascara- oye jaiba apestosa, espero que no le hayas puesto la mano a nuestra diosa porque no te voy a defender cuando los demas se enteren y entre Milo y Shura te haga un colador en el culo.

Creeme que si le hubiera puesto la mano no hubiera ido hacia ti corriendo- fue la respuesta del Santo de Cancer y se gano un codazo de parte de la Diosa y un golpe por parte de afrodita-auch, los puedo demandar por maltrato animal- agrega sobándose.

Al menos lo reconoces - dice el Santo de Piscis y provoco una risita en Saori

Afro descuida, si quiero perder mi virginidad, créeme que no seria con este hombre con tan poco tacto

ya , ya vamos a comer- y los tres se dirigieron al comedor de Cáncer.

* * *

 **Templo de Capricornio**

La comida transcurrió entre bromas e historias por parte de la amazona y el Caballero de Capricornio. Poco a poco, June fue olvidando el asunto de Saga y concentrándose en el pelinegro y sus historias. Hablaron del país nativo de Shura, España y sus costumbres, de fútbol, de sus comidas favoritas y descubrieron que habían muchas cosas que tenían en común como su amor por las paellas y por el futbol soccer aunque apoyaran a equipos diferentes.

...Y entonces Saori tropezó y literalmente bajo 10 escalones de culo, no pudo sentarse bien por dos semanas- termino de contar June riéndose.

Pobre de mi Diosa, ¿sabes que te pueden cortar la cabeza por atentar contra la vida de Athena?- le respondio Shura riéndose también por la historia de June.

aquí la victima siempre he sido yo- ambos rieron- tu porque no sabes lo que Saori me hace pasar a mi y a las chicas con sus salidas sorpresivas , llega por un pasadizo al recinto de las amazonas y hay que esconderla porque el patriarca va siempre a buscarla al Recinto.

Pobre Patriarca

Y que lo digas, el pobre sufre de migraña por la constantes desapariciones de la Diosa.

¿ Es cierto que la Diosa se embriago hace unos meses y el patriarca le dio un sermón larguísimo?-Pregunto Shura ya que había oído ese rumor circular por el Santuario.

Embriagarse le quedo chiquito- rió al recordarse del momento- Fue antes de mi cumpleaños, ella decidió que era un buen día para escaparse al pueblo, nos tumbo de la cama a Marin, Shaina y a mi , nos hizo cámbianos y para que no la descubrieran se puso una peluca negra...

Una peluca!- exclamo Shura incrédulo. De verdad que el no imaginaba a su Diosa tan aventurera pero no la podía culpar, al fin que es una chica de 18 años que casi no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como una chica normal.

Si, en esos días habían muchos guardias ya que el Patriarca había ordenado explicitamente que a la Diosa no la dejaran salir- explico June riéndose- como te estaba diciendo, luego de estar cambiada salimos, no tuvimos problemas en cruzar a los guardias porque Aioria nos dejo escabullirnos por el bosque.

¿Aioria?- Pregunto Shura como quien no creía la cosa.

Así como lo vez el gatito es un apoyador de lo mal hecho, mala influencia le ha hecho el juntarse con Milo

De lo que se entera la gente-haciendo nota de comentarle de forma sutil a Aioros que Milo no era buena compañía para el leon.

Pues nos escapamos al pueblo y fuimos a un bar que esta cerca del mercado, ahí empezamos a beber algo suave pero luego el bartender, que por cierto no dejaba de coquetear con Saori, nos dio una ronda gratis de Shots, craso error. Yo solo me bebí uno en ese momento solo tenia 16 pero Saori y Shaina se enfrascaron en una guerra de quien bebía mas, con solo decirte que Marin y yo tuvimos que bajarlas a las dos de la barra porque se proponían a bailar para todo esos hombres borrachos.

Por Athena!

Pero si Athena era la que estaba presidiendo la fiesta- respondió June jocosa a la exclamación de Shura - después que las logramos bajar, nos las llevamos a rastras al Santuario, cabe destacar que eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, no sabíamos donde había ido a parar la peluca por lo que la tuvimos que entrar así. Cuando llegamos al Templo Principal, el estomago de Saori dejo un lindo recordatorio en la entrada y cuando casi llegamos al cuarto de la Diosa, el patriarca nos sorprendió, me di la vuelta tan bruscamente que Saori termino vomitando los pies al patriarca y Shaina la secundo- en este punto Shura no podía con la risa imaginándose la situación- El tenia la cara roja de la furia, nos ordeno dejar a la Diosa en su habitación e irnos y que al otro día estuviéramos temprano en el templo Principal. Solo te diré, que el sermón duro 2 horas y media.

Si que salieron aventureras y tan serias que se ven

te repito, yo soy una victima- Shura solo rodó los ojos.

* * *

 **Templo de** **Cáncer**

Entonces me le escape a Shion y me fui donde las chicas pero, como siempre ,el fue a buscarme y yo me escondí abajo de la alacena y oculte mi cosmos hasta que el se fue- les contaba la Diosa a los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis. Luego de comer se habían puesto a hacer historias- El sermón que me lleve al otro día fue largo, como de dos horas y yo con tremenda resaca.

Vas a hacer que el viejo estire la pata rápido- fue el comentario de Death Mask luego de escuchar varias de las escapadas que Saori había organizado con las chicas.

Ni Milo y Kanon ha hecho tanto desastres y eso es decir mucho- añadió Afrodita y es que las salidas de esos dos eran legendarias pero ¿un sermón de dos horas? nunca habia pasado.

Ellos no le han vomitado en los pies a Shion ademas los rumores de ellos son mas de mujeres que de otras cosas

Eso es porque muchas de sus andanzas no salen a la luz-dijo Afrodita- si algunas cosas se supieran, perderíamos el respeto de los caballeros de plata y de bronce.

pero aquí hay otro que tiene cola que le pisen- dice Saori mirando disimuladamente a Mascara- como que hay un rumor de que se ha tirado a la mayoría de las doncellas y amazonas del Santuario ¿verdad Mascarita?

Bueno tu eliminaste a las hetairas y también la ley de la mascara de las amazona así que atente a las consecuencias de tus actos- fue la simple respuesta de Death Mask

Afrodita es un hombre igual que tu y no va por ahí acostándose con cualquiera- le refuta Saori en son de guerra. Tenia que admitir que le encantaba pelear con Death Mask

¿ No le ves el apodo? es obvio para que lado batea- recibió un codazo del Santo de Piscis- Auch, hoy es el día de agredan al cangrejo y nadie me lo dijo

Eso te pasa por irrespetuoso, cangrejo- le dijo Afrodito y Saori se permitio reírse mientras DeathMask los fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

 **Templo de Geminis**

Luego de hablar y comer con Aioros, Saga se despidió y fue a su templo. Busco con su cosmos a Kanon y lo encontró en el Coliseo _`seguramente esta buscando a June`_ pensó y no pudo evitar pensar en la rubia y su conversación horas atrás. Habia sido tan fácil para ella aceptar todo que el no se lo creía y en el fondo, se decepciono, esperaba que ella peleara mas, que a el le costara mas trabajo hacerle entender sin embargo, no lucho, no refuto lo que el dijo sino que le dio toda la razón. Incluso admitió que el le gustaba pero que ella sabia que no era el hombre para ella y eso le dejo un mal sabor en la boca, es como si lo hubieran rechazado rotundamente.

Saga- escucho una voz suave llamarlo y volteo, el reconocería ese tono meloso donde sea.

Dime Ilsa- fue la respuesta del Gemelo mayor- ¿ Que quieres?- pregunto con un tono brusco, realmente con ese tema de June y lo que paso con Ilsa esta mañana no tenia ganas de verla.

Vengo a hablar de lo que paso y a disculparme- fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia al oír el tono brusco del Geminiano.

¿ Por que no habías dicho que querías que yo formalizara una relación?- pregunto Saga de la nada sorprendiendo incluso a la rubia- es decir, siempre pensé que estábamos bien así y luego vienes y me dices todo eso.

Yo.. no se que fue lo que me paso- respondió con sinceridad la rubia- simplemente lo dije en un arrebato al ver que defendías tanto a esa.. a June- se rectifico, no querías mas conflictos con Saga.

No quiero tener una relación formal con nadie, Ilsa- hablo Saga tratando, esta vez , de ser lo mas suave posible.

¿ni siquiera conmigo?

ni siquiera contigo- le respondió el Caballero- sino eres capaz de aceptar eso, es mejor dejar lo que teníamos hasta aquí

Saga , eres muy cruel- le dijo Ilsa con los ojos llorosos. Ella siempre se había hecho la idea de que un día Saga la presentaría como su esposa porque ambos siempre habían tenido ese vinculo que perduro, incluso cuando Ares dejo el cuerpo del Caballero. El siempre volvía a ella.

no soy cruel, soy realista-

seguiremos como hasta ahora entonces- Ilsa hablo rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Si no iba estar con ella formalmente, entonces ella personalmente se encargaría de que no estuviera con nadie, eso lo juraba por su Diosa - si es la única forma que puedo tenerte, así lo haré- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien- fue la respuesta de Saga aunque sabia que nada seria lo mismo. Ilsa se acerco a abrazarle pero el volteo la cara- no estoy de humor ahora mismo.

Lo lamento por tu hermano pero esa chica.. June parece que su interés amoroso es Shura de Capricornio- dice Ilsa cambiando el tema de pronto.

¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente

Cuando baje a buscarte pase por el templo y los vi muy melosos bajándo las escalinatas- le comento Ilsa cizañosa, se iba a asegurar de que Saga fuera solo de ella, de la forma que sea y al precio que sea. Por otro lado, el Caballero por su parte sintió el mal sabor en la boca otra vez. No habían pasado medio dia desde que habían hablado y ya ella estaba de acaramelada con otro caballero dorado. Repentinamente lo invadieron unos deseos de destruir a golpes una pared- Bueno, nos vemos en la noche, Saga.

Mejor no vengas, tengo algo que hacer- dice el Gemelo a la rubia y se encamino a su cuarto

pero Saga..- hablo Ilsa sorprendida

si me disculpas me voy a descansar- y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca y sin saber que paso.

* * *

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

Shura llego con June a la entrada del recinto. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña , cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Milo y Aioria dentro junto con las Amazonas.

Buenas tardes Milo, Leon- saludo June a los caballeros y ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

Escorpión, ¿ que haces aquí?- pregunto Shura bajito al caballero de la séptima casa- De Aioria no me sorprende pero de ti.

Yo ando atrás de una peliverde fugitiva- y es que desde la vez del bar Nova prácticamente Shaina y el no habían podido hablar decentemente.

Te ha pegado fuerte Shaina - se unió Aioria a la conversación

Solo vine a preguntarle porque me esquiva

Seguramente por tu fama de mujeriego y parrandero Milo- fue la respuesta de Shura- cualquier huiría, tus hazañas son legendarias- añadió ganadose un codazo de parte del Santo de la Septima Casa. Por otro lado, las mujeres fueron a la cocina lejos de los chicos.

June, escupe ¿ Que haces llegando con Shura?- Pregunto Shaina curiosa. Últimamente pasaban muchas cosas en la que su amiga estaba involucrada.

¿Que paso con Saga?- pregunto Marin también curiosa.

Una por una chicas- dice June sintiéndose asediada- Shura solo me acompaño al Recinto por que es un caballero- se oyó un aja sarcástico- esta bien, estuvimos comiendo y charlando por un rato y..

Como!- Exclamaron las dos interrumpiendola.

Cállense carajo- les dice June haciéndole señas- hablen bajito que ellos están cerca.

¿Y de donde a cuando tu y Shura **comen y hablan**?- Pregunto Shaina recalcando las ultimas palabras. June miro a Marin como buscando su apoyo pero solo encontró otra mirada curiosa y bufo resignada.

Desde hoy- respondió sinquerer ahondar mas

¿ Y Saga?- ahora fue el turno de Marin preguntar- ¿Que paso con el?

Eso se quedo hasta donde estaba, paso exactamente como dijeron chicas, muchas gracias por sus consejos- les agradeció a ambas- ahora dejemos los chismes para después y vamos a atender a los chicos están solos y nos vemos como unas maleducadas- las tres salieron a compartir con sus invitados.

¿ Y tu que haces aquí Cabra?- pregunto Milo cizañoso.

Estaba acompañado a June ya que ella me hizo el favor de almorzar conmigo.

¿Le estas serruchando el palo a Kanon entonces?- volvió a pregunta Milo

¿Como así? explícate Escorpión- fue la respuesta de Shura

Le estas quitando a su chica- le explico Aioria tranquila pero burlonamente.

Yo no le estoy quitando a su chica, ellos son amigos solamente- se defendió Shura sonrojado- ademas ella y yo somos solos amigos- Milo y Aioria rodaron los ojos en respuesta.

Oigan chicos ¿ que tanto hablan?- pregunto Marin acercándose a ellos junto con las otras dos amazonas.

cosas de chicos, querida- respondió Aioria sonrojado ganándose una mirada burlona de los otros caballeros.

* * *

 **Templo de** **Cáncer**

Ya se vamos al recinto de las Amazonas- sugirió Saori ya que estaban buscando que hacer- siento los cosmos de varios reunidos ahí.

pues vamos- dice Afrodita

primera vez que dices algo bueno, criatura de las tinieblas- responde Mascara riéndose

no me digas así mascara!- exclama la pelimorada haciendo un puchero

ya ya chicos, no peleen- respondió Afrodita, interrumpiendo el comienzo de pelea de los dos ya que sabia que si se enfrascaban durarían mínimo una hora lanzadose una sarta de insultos- vamonos ya- los tres se encaminan hacia el Recinto. En el camino pasaron por Géminis y solo sintieron el cosmos de Saga.

* * *

 **Recinto de las Amazonas**

Oigan abranle a Kanon- dijo Milo cuando sintio la presencia del Geminiano frente a la cabaña que compartian las amazonas.

 **Yo abro!-** exclamo June mientras iba a la puerta y la abria- hola Kanon, pasa porfavor- lo saluda la chica mientras le indica el camino hacia la sala. Kanon miro el panorama, en la sala , la cual solo se componia de 2 muebles y una mesa con una jarron con algunas flores dentro, estaban la cabra y el leon en un mueble hablando y Shaina y Milo en otro discutiendo.

Que bueno que llegaste, estábamos casi empezando a jugar- cuando Kanon alzo una ceja curioso e iba a preguntar que jugarían, Marin salio con una caja azul con unas letras blancas y que empezaba con una P.

¿ Que es eso? - pregunta Aioria extrañado, cuando Marin de un closet saca una pizarra y lo que parece ser un crayon.

Chicos, jugaremos pictionary- les dice June mientras saca el tablero, las cartas y el reloj.

No se de lo que me hablas- Kanon y milo se cruzan de brazos

¿ Con que se come eso?- pregunta Shura extrañado y Aioria las mira curioso

¿Ustedes nunca han jugado pictionary?- pregunta Shaina extrañada y niegan con la cabeza- ¿ que hacen ustedes en su tiempo libre? Milo y Kanon no respondas que sabemos que sus pasatiempos favoritos es perseguir mujeres y beber.

Ya salio la espuela- le susurro June a Marin y se oyeron unas risitas.

oye yo he cambiado- alegan los dos- yo tengo tiempo que no salgo- dice Milo

y yo siempre ando como un chicle pegado de June- alega Kanon y todos lo miran extrañados menos June que rueda los ojos.

fue solo a mi o eso sonó como una confesión!- dijo Aioria queriendo molestar a Kanon y de paso ver si Shura se enojaba.

Yo siempre dije que esas andanzas no eran normales- alego Milo apoyando a Aioria en su tarea de molestar a los chicos- bien guardadito que te lo tenias, gemelo deforme.

Lo que pasa es que June me ha cambiado- alega Kanon siguiéndole el juego a los chicos.

aja si y quien soy yo ¿Athena?- pregunta June sarcasticamente

¿Me llamaron?- pregunto una voz y todos vieron a la pelimorada quien venia acompañada de los Caballeros de la Cuarta y Novena casa. Luego la chica se fijo en la pizarra- ¿ Van a jugar pictionary?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos y June asintio- me uno! yo quiero!

¿ Que es eso de pictionary?- pregunta Mascara a Afrodita y este solo se encoge de hombros. Luego de unos minutos, las chicas le explicaron a los Santos las reglas básicas.

¿ Entendieron?- les pregunto Marin a los chicos y estos asintieron-entonces solo tenemos que elegir las parejas

Aqui traigo el Jarron- dice Saori mientras se acerca con un jarrón pequeño transparente con unos papeles dentro- chicos , 5 de ustedes sacaran los nombres , por defecto los nombre de nosotras están dentro de este jarrón mas el de Kanon

¿y porque el mio?- pregunto Kanon quejandose

Callate y adaptate- ordeno Marin mientras se acercaban a los chicos y uno por uno sacaban el papel con el nombre de su pareja.

Al finar quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Milo- Shaina

Aioria- June

Shura- Marin

Afrodita- Saori

Mascara - Kanon

 **Una hora despues**

Un burro!- dice Kanon cuando ve el dibujo de Mascara- ya se! es Seiya!

Como que Seiya cabron!- exclama mascara frustrado- concentrate!

Se les acaba el tiempo- les dice June- ups se le acabo

Gemelo asquerosoo, era Mula MULAAAAA! no te dibuje un caballo y un burro para nada

¿ eso era un caballo? parecía mas bien un perro- dice Kanon cruzandose de brazos- no es mi culpa que seas malo dibujando

perro te voy a dar yo cualquier te rompa el..

dejen la peleadera- les dice Shaina- Shura, tu turno- el aludido toma el dado y lo tira y cuando mueve la pieza cae en `todos juegan.

Preparense que les robare el turno- dice Milo sentandose cerca de la pizarra.

ya quisieras Milo- le responde Shura para atras. Todos están expectantes cuando Marin empieza a dibujar. Realmente ella dibujaba muy bien. En el juego las chicas se dedicaban mas a observar y reírse de las ocurrencias de los caballeros.

Empiecen- dice ella cuando termino.

Afrodita creo que te dibujaron- dice Milo riendose ganándose una mirada fulminante del aludido- una tilapia- Marin niega con la cabeza

un pez globo- dice Shura

una anguila con bigote- dice Mascara y a todos le sale una gota

una alumina- dice Aioria y Marin vuelve a negar con la cabeza

la hermana gemela de Afro- dice Kanon generando la risa de todos. Afro fulminando al Santo con la mirada.

ustedes si son brutos , eso es un pez gato- Hablo Afrodita resignado- no se como puedo soportar a esta pandilla de energúmenos.

Bien hecho Afrodita- dice Saori mientras chocan los cinco- ese es mi chico

Es trampa, el lleva la ventaja- se queja Mascara mientras se pone las manos detrás de la cabeza- Afro conoce toda su especie

Apoyo al Cangrejo- se une Kanon a la conversación.

vamos a tener que dar una clase de biologia marina ¿ Como es posible que confundan una tilapia o una anguila con un pez gato?- dice Marin con una risita.

¿Pez gato? apoco es familia tuya Aioria - dice Mascara haciendo que todos se rían menos es aludido.

En verdad se parecen, mira hasta los mismos ojos- se burla Shura uniendose al grupo- Marin yo soy tu y voy rectificando mi decision, esos genes no parecen ser buenos.

tienes que pensar en tus hijos- dice Shaina en burla

van y te salen con esos bigotes que pinchan ojos- sigue June la burla, Marin tiene que agarrase el estomago de la risa

oigan, ya esta bueno- dice Aioria- sigamos jugando.

El juego siguio sin mas complicaciones. Luego de unas dos horas, la pareja ganadora fue Shura y Marin, con Milo y Shaina en segundo y el ultimo lugar fue para Kanon y Mascara. Poco a poco uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus respectivos templo, ya era hora de la cena. Al final solo quedaron Kanon y Milo junto con Saori y las amazonas. Queriendo dejar a Milo y a Shaina solos, June se llevo a Kanon hacia el bosque y le hizo un seña a Saori y Marin para que fueran hacia el cuarto, ambas le hicieron caso y se retiraron deseándole suerte en sus pensamientos, dejando al Escorpio y a la Cobra solos.

¿ Porque me evitas Shaina?- pregunto el Santo de la 7ma casa cuando estuvieron solos.

No te creas tanto, es que no hemos coincidido- responde la chica queriendo parecer indiferente.

y el otro día viste que me acercaba y saliste huyendo hacia el otro lado del coliseo ¿ Eso también fue no coincidir?- pregunta Milo Sarcástico.

Solo tu lo viste asi- se intento defender la Amazona.

TODOS lo notaron Shaina, no solo yo

¿ Que quieres de mi Milo?

Quiero saber porque razón me evitas- dice mientras la mira a los ojos y la toma de los hombros- desde el día del Bar he estado tratando de acercarme a ti y no me dejas

¿ Para que? ¿ Para que me trates como a las demas?- exploto la peliverde molesta y arrastrando las palabras

Tu no eres igual que ninguna mujer que haya conocido Shaina

Ahora vas a decir que soy especial ¿ verdad? - Milo la mira sorprendido- ¿ crees que voy a caer solo por esas palabras?

Shaina yo..- empieza a explicar Milo

no Milo, querías la razón , yo te la voy a dar- la amazona lo interrumpe- te evito porque no quiero caer ante ti y tus encantos para que después me dejes como haces con todas, yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, soy una amazona y por ende, no tengo tiempo para estar con tus jueguitos de casanova. Yo perdí mi tiempo enamorada de un hombre que no me quería- dijo refiriéndose a su amor por Seiya- y aprendí muy bien mi lección, no voy a cometer el mismo error contigo.

Shaina, se que no soy el hombre perfecto pero si tengo algo claro, luego de esa noche en el bar no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, al principio pense que era momentáneo pero van 4 meses y no me sales de la cabeza, por favor Shaina!

Dame una sola razon para hacerte caso

Si te fallo, dejare que me arranque las bolas- dijo provocando una risa en la amazona- ¿Que dices?

juzgalo tu mismo- y lo beso. Milo la tomo por la cintura y profundizo el beso

Saori entra a la habitacion- dice Marin bajito mientras la empujaba. Ambas habían salido al oír cuando Shaina levanto la voz pero se encontraron la escena del beso.

que se busquen una habitación, parecen pegados con coqui ¿ Es que no le falta el aire?- pregunta Saori mientras era empujada por Marin- búscame una cámara que este momento va para la historia.

Muchacha métete en la habitación- Marin tenia a Saori agarrada del brazo tratandola de meter al cuarto hasta que lo logra y cierra la puerta suavemente no queriendo interrumpir a la parejita.

Por otro lado Kanon y June habían ido al bosque cerca del Recinto a dar un paseo. Ambos habían estado caminando hasta que llegaron al lago donde ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

¿Paso algo entre Saga y tu?- pregunto Kanon una vez se había sentado

solo nos dejamos en claro que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error

¿Lo que paso esta mañana?

si y lo anterior a eso

¿El baile en el bar?- siguió instigando el gemelo

Hace unos meses atras nos emborrachamos y paso lo que no tenia que pasar- se explica June sonrojada.

¿Te acostaste con mi hermano?- pregunto Kanon enarcando una ceja

Te juro que no me acuerdo de nada! - exclamo June sonrojada- El simplemente me confundió con otra persona- agrego sin revelar el nombre de la Doncella.

ese energúmeno te confundió con Ilsa

¿Como lo sabes?

Es la única persona con la que podría confundirte

No eres tan tonto como pareces- dice June con una sonrisa

Einstein es un niño de teta a mi lado- se auto halago Kanon

No lo demostraste hoy jugando pictionary- dice June riéndose- casi no acertaste nada

Mascara dibuja horrible, me hice una nota mental de nunca escogerlo como pareja- replica el Gemelo cruzándose de brazos luego se produjo un silencio entre ambos- Si Saga es tan tonto como para no ver la tremenda mujer que eres, el es que se lo pierde- le guiña el ojo en complicidad

gracias Kanon

para que estamos sino es para animar , enana

¿ Cuando iras a decirle a tu rubia lo que sientes?- pregunto June de pronto dejando a Kanon mudo- la indecisión parece que es de familia

no me compares con el energúmeno aquel, si no he ido es que..

tienes vergüenza de todo lo que paso tiempo atrás, lo se- concluye June mirando al Cielo el cual ya esta oscuro y las estrellas estaba en todo su esplendor- ¿ Sabes lo que pienso?- Kanon la mira expectante- que ella, Tetis, te esta esperando- le dice sorprendiéndolo.

¿Tu crees?- pregunto Kanon y el que lo conocía bien sabia que su tono de voz había sido como el de una personas esperanzada.

Si, deberías ir con ella lo mas pronto que puedas, tienen que hablar y reconciliarse

Gracias June

¿ Crees que ya hayan terminado aquellos dos?- refiriéndose a Milo y a Shaina

ya no siento el cosmo de Milo en el Recinto

Vamos, déjame llevarte hacia la cabaña- se pararon y se dirigieron a paso lento al recinto.

Gracias por dejarme - dice la chica al llegar a la puerta.

Nos vemos luego- se despide el chico y empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario- por cierto June, somos indecisos pero no tontos, ya veras como Saga pronto estarás tras de ti, no te podrás esconder ni debajo de la tierra!- le grita desde una distancia prudente donde el látigo no lo podría alcanzar.

CÁLLATE KANON!- le grita June toda sonrojada sin embargo muy a su pesar, quería que esas palabras fueran ciertas. En cuanto entra a la cabaña oye los ruidos en el cuarto de Marin y curiosa va a ver que pasa.

Oiga que pasa a..- un almohadazo le da directo en la cara - OYE!

Punto para Saori- exclama la pelimorada feliz

que almohadazo- dice Shaina con una risita

directo al punto- se burla Marin

Callense- June las mira indignada causando la risas de las demás- ¿ que haces tu aquí todavía?- le pregunta a Saori

me quedare a dormí aquí- respondio tranquilamente la Diosa

¿Al menos tuviste la delizadeza de avisarle al patriarca?- pregunto la rubia

el se dará cuenta cuando sienta mi cosmo

vas a matar al viejo rápido- habla Shaina luego de tirar una carcajada

Shaina ya que estamos nosotras solitas aqui, habla!- le dice Saori apuntandola con el dedo- te vi metiendole la lengua a Milo muy animadamente

que lenguaje tan inapropiado para una diosa- responde Shaina sonrojada- ademas yo no le meti la lengua, mas bien fue el a mi

es lo mismo- dice Saori

¿Como?¿ Shaina cedio tan rapido?- pregunto June en broma

Rápido, tenia 4 meses huyendole al pobre escorpión- dice Marin riendose- pero me alegra, ambos se lo merecían

June, solo faltamos nosotras- la pelimorada le pone una mano en el hombro

pero si June tiene el lio de Saga, Kanon y Shura arriba- Shaina se burla de ella

¿ Como ? ¿ Porque nadie me cuenta nada?- pregunta la Diosa enojada- June habla! ahora!

no es nada, es solo locura de estas chicas

Se acostó con Saga- dice Marin de pronto. Entre las chicas y su Diosa habia mucha confianza.

QUEEEE-grita Saori y las chicas se tapàn los oidos- ¿ como que te acostate con Saga?- pregunta una vez esta mas calmada pero aun sin poder creerselo.

en mi defensa , estaba borracha- se defiende la Rubia- ademas es técnicamente tu culpa-acusa la chica a su Diosa

¿ Como que mi culpa? yo no te obligue o estuve ahi cuando ustedes se acostaron!

pero por llevarte a ti borracha al templo principal fue que termine asi!

Llevar a tu amiga borracha y terminar en cama de Saga son dos cosas muy diferentes!

Se armo- dice Shaina bajito a Marin

ni que lo digas- fue la respuesta

entonces terminaste acostandote con el ¿ y que tal? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿extremadamente bien?- pregunta la Diosa en chisme olvidándose de la pelea

no me acuerdo, estaba borracha- dice June con cascaditas en los ojos.

con razon el estaba tan extraño contigo- dice Saori para si misma

¿ Como?- pregunta June y las otras dos levantan las cejas.

osea se quedaba mirandote fijo y te saco a bailar la vez del bar! Saga no es asi!- exclama la pelimorada feliz

es cierto, nunca habia visto a Saga bailando- dice Shaina apoyando a la chica

el y yo hablamos y lo dejamos ahí- concluyo June el tema

¿ y Kanon?- pregunta Saori- últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el

Es un muy buen amigo- respondió June calmadamente

¿ no te gusta?- pregunta Marin

no lo veo mas que como un amigo

¿ y Shura?- pregunta Shaina curiosa enarcando una ceja

¿ que paso con Shura?- la cara de inocencia de June hizo que las otras tres les saliera una gotita en la cabeza

como que que paso con Shura- le responde la peliverde con tono de obviedad- minimo eres idiota!

no se de que me hablas- dice June restandole importancia

minimo eres ciega!- exclama Saori con horror- desde la vez del Bar es obvio que le gustas!

QUEEE- grita June ante lo que su Diosa le acaba de revelar

 **Continuara**

 **Sus reviews son impo** **rtantes para mi!**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
